The Arrival
by OmnieQueen
Summary: Due to the arrival of new technology,old friends and secrets and not to mention the side effects of certain things used will life in team RWBY ever be the same? Find out! My first fanfic hope you all enjoy, all reviews and PMs and suggestions are welcome. There may be some OCs. Maybe some lemon. Will be up dated frequently.
1. The Messengers

**So this is the very first chapter of my first fanfic. The only thing is that this is the revised version which was made to be longer and better than the original first chapter. Also if anyone whoo's reading would like to help me edit the other first few chapters that seek revision can PM me and say your interested.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna sat up in her bed. She slowly scanned the room, everything still being a bit blurry since she had just woken up. She brought her amber-colored eyes to the dresser the digital clock was on but she couldn't really see the time. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at the clock. 8:27. _We have time its only 8:27 no big deal. We only have..._ she shrugged it off and laid back down. She sat up faster than she did last time _8:27?! We only have 33 minutes till class! _Blake highly doubted anyone there could get dressed that fast except her.

She was about to get out of bed but she felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see Ruby sound asleep and slightly snoring. She forgot that she told Ruby that she would sleep with her that night.

"Ruby wake up." Blake gently shook her red-haired friend.

Ruby rolled over, still asleep. Blake looked around again but this time seeing Gambol Shroud at the foot of her bed. She used her free hand to reach for it and then she whacked Ruby with the side of the blade on her face.

Ruby jerked up. "Oww!" Ruby put her hand oon her stinging cheek. "What Blake?"

"Time to get up!" She shouted at Ruby. Both girls looked at the time.

Ruby jumped up and went to her bed that shook dangerously above Weiss's since it was suspended by ropes and poorly tied knots. She got her black and red corset and her cape. She took off her pajama top and bottom and tended to putting on her corset.

Blake since she was already fully dressed raced around trying to wake the others. She shook Yang who sat up her usually friendly lilac eyes were a deep and angry vermillion.

"This better be good!" Yang growled.

"We're going to be late for our class." Blake replied curtly.

"You woke me up... FOR CLASS?!" Yang shouted.

"She means breakfast." Ruby interjected. As she put on her cape.

"Good girl Blake." Yang jumped from her bed to the floor so she could go to the cafeteria.

"C'mon Blakey." Yang skipped out the room. Blake looked at Weiss who was asleep and gently shook her.

"Huh?" Weiss sat up.

"Get dressed before we're late." Blake said. She turned and ran after Yang.

"I'm going to take a shower." Weiss said.

In a few seconds Ruby heard the water running from the bathroom and she heard Weiss humming in an off-key tone.

She leaned against the wall in front of the dorm entryway.

"Hey Weiss I'm going to go get some food with Blake and Yang!" Ruby called to her showering teammate.

"No you're going to wait for me right where you are you dolt!" She shouted back.

Ruby rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I heard that!"

Ruby closed her eyes.

A hand of unknown origin clasped onto her mouth another around her neck. Then she felt the back of her knee get pushed in causing her to lose her balance.

Her captor dragged her to a supply closet. She felt the hand from her neck to her eyes and the hand on her mouth left. She felt fists connect with her cheek and her jawbone. Her mind went blank .

* * *

On her way ro meet Yang at the cafeteria Blake saw a familiar figure dart across the hallway. She kept an eye on it while trying not to seem suspicious. She watched the black figure stop in the range of her peripheral vision. She knew who it was. The only person who would make his presence obvious. Adam Taurus. Her former partner and lover.. The thought of what she had come so close to doing angered her. She felt a hand on her shoulder which completely yanked her from her own thoughts. She turned and saw him standing in front of her.

"It's been a while..." Adam managed to say it with a smile.

"Yes it has." Blake replied looking away from him. She hated the way he talked to her so much like a...friend. Even if that's what he thought of her as the feeling surely wasn't mutual.

"Can you help me out with something?" He asked in a sad voice.

She was genuinely surprised at how he asked. Sadly but also demanding to a point where she couldn't bring herself to say no. But she didn't want to help someone she hated. Blake was getting confused. Old girly feelings about Adam were beginning to come back to her.

"What is it?" She asked without thinking. He stepped up to her and whispered close to her ear.

She was physically there but not mentally. She was lost as the wind of his whisper blew upon her ear droning out the words he was saying.

"Will you?" She was jarred from her thoughts again and she nodded.

"You have until tomorrow." With that Adam was gone.

She stood there in the hallway as people started to go to their classes. What did she get herself into?

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes. Well she tried to but saw nothing. She tried to bring her hands up to her eyes to find that they were tied behind her back. The only thing she had that wasnt tied together were her legs. She managed to put her back against the wall and push herself up with her feet and the pressure on her back from the wall. She stepped back and then charged with her semblance. Once she hit the door the lock flew off as it swung open. She walked around blindly for a few minutes then sat on the floor. She lifted her butt over her hands then raised her legs so she could get her hands over them. Once her hands were in front of her, still tied. She groped at her eyes with her hands getting the cloth that covered eyes off. She made her way to Ozpin's office.

* * *

_**(A few minutes earlier.)**_

Weiss stepped out of the shower and picked up her towel from the rack and dried herself off. She picked up her school uniform and put it on. She opened the door and stepped out putting her tiara in her hair. She looked around for Ruby but couldn't find her. Instead she saw her father.

"Hello Weiss."

"Hello Father."

* * *

Ruby made it to Ozpin's office just as the door opened. A tall man walked out but casting an evil glare at her. She shrugged it off and walked into the office.

"Mm-mmhmm Mhmm!" She meant to say 'Someone infiltrated Beacon!' But that didn't really come out.

Ozpin looked up from his desk then stood up.

"Let's get you out of this bondage shall we?"

* * *

**Like I said before I would appreciate/ need someone to help edit my other first few chapters which need revision. Anyone intrested can PM me. Leave a reveiw and fav!**


	2. Lights Out Princess!

Yang walked to her first class of the day and turned down the hallway to see Weiss storming towards her.

"What did I do now, Princess?" she joked. Weiss didn't reply she just walked past Yang and kept walking. "Class is this way!" Yang called pointing towards Professor Port's classroom.'Whats with her?' she wondered as she walked into the looked around as she walked to the front where she usually sat. No one else from her dorm was there.'That's strange' she thought. About ten minutes after class started Ruby was escorted in by Ozpin.

"This is excused!" he called to Proffesor Port. Ruby lazily sat down next to Yang and sighed

"What happened now, sis?"

"I was tied up and gagged while waiting for Weiss and then tossed into a storage closet and I dislocated my right shoulder and bruised my knee to open the door an-"

"Okay I get it," Yang interrupted.

An announcement came on the intercom shortly after it was from Glynda Goodwitch "All students report to your dorms. We are going into a lockdown. This is not a drill there is a potentially dangerous-" With that the power went off. It was pitch black and for a few moments it was silent as if everyone was thinking about what to a few seconds of silence a blood curling scream pierced the silent halls echoing off of the walls into the classrooms then silence. Everyone erupted into screams blindly racing towards their dorms. Ruby and Yang made it and locked the door behind out of no where Weiss held her Metrynaster at their throats as a flickering candle light came toward their faces.

"Relax Weiss its us," Ruby whispered

"Where is Blake?" Weiss asked angrily

"We don't know. Why?"

"None of your business"

"Okay jeez"

Yang hopped onto her bed and laid down and Ruby tended to her bed and sat down on it. Then there was a knock on the door. Weiss opened the door opened and thrusted the Metrynaster to where the to where the entering person's throat would be

"Is this necessary?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sorry Nora," Weiss said as she lowered her she did everyone on Team JNPR filed in.

"What is this?" asked Weiss.

"We- Nora thought it would be better for us to be together to talk and stuff during lockdown,"said Jaune while locking the door.

Pyrrha and Jaune sat down on the floor and Nora tended to Blake's unused bed and started bouncing on it. Ren leaned against the door

"I'll get the door from now on," he said calmly. The minute after the lights flickered back on and as Team JNPR walked out Blake walked in

Weiss jumped toward the door putting the Metrynaster at an Blake's throat

"YOU" said Blake reaching for her own weapon.

Ruby squealed and tried to stop the inevitable.

Yang grabbed Ruby's arm and stopped her. "At least fight without weapons!" Yang exclaimed.

With that Blake slid her weapon to her bed and punched Weiss in her solar plexus knocking her breath then grabbed Weiss's arm and jabbed her wrist with her elbow causing Weiss to drop her weapon and Blake kicked it away and stepped inside the recovered her breath and took a wild swing at Blake's head. Blake turned and grabbed the flying fist and used its momentum to turn Weiss around and she jabbed the left side of Weiss's ribcage. Weiss gasped in pain and tried to activate her aura but Blake sidestepped around her and kicked her in her crotch causing Weiss to fall to the ground in a ball shaped as she clutched her central came from Weiss's eyes and Blake got her foot ready as a deep scowl crossed her face as she started stomping on Weiss's body. Yang stared speechlessly but Ruby had enough of watching and she tackled Blake into the wall pinning her to it as Weiss lost consciousness.


	3. The Accqusition

Weiss woke up in a hospital bed and she sat up and looked around the room to see no one. She thought at least one of her "friends" if she could call them that would bet there next to her but apparently wrong. She was sat up and looked at the ground around her finding a sleeping Ruby on the floor. She mentally laughed wondering if she pushed her face off the bed which telling by how Ruby's position on the floor she wouldn't put it past herself. She leaned her back against the headboard of the bed and thought about what her father told her about the Dust Factory robberies that have been occurring recently. Yes she definitely thought that the White Fang was responsible.'Who else could it have been' Weiss thought as the door towards the back opened and a woman in a nurse outfit walked out.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Weiss with a wide grin.

"Fine What were my injuries?" the white haired girl asked in a curious tone even though she really didn't care.

"Uhhm... You came here with a sprained wrist,two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a cracked femur."

"How did I get here?"

"There was this red haired girl that carried you all the way here and asked us to take good care of you. Poor girl she was practically unconscious when she got here her aura completely drained up." the nurse said as she strolled back into the door from which she emerged.

Blake stared out the window as Yang prattled on about believing someone from her past that lied to her or something. Blake didn't really care she just waited for the lecture to be over with so she could get some sleep. At certain points of the little talk all she wondered if Yang knew she wasn't listening. She obviously didn't. Suddenly there was a slight rasp on the door and Blake jumped at her first chance to get out of Yang's scolding. Adam stood at the door waiting for Blake to open it up for him. Blake opened the door gasped and slammed it in his face. She didn't want Yang to see him so she punched her in her temple knocking her knocked louder this time and the door opened and Adam stuck his foot in the way to keep her from closing the door again. As he walked inside he noticed the knocked out blond girl and realized why Blake shut the door on him.

"Now about this Schnee guy's daughter's -" Adam began.

Blake tossed him Weiss's weapon that she had accquired from the night before."You have what you want to persuade him now leave and don'tcome back." Blake said calmly.

Adam grinned,"Thanks babe" and with that he leaped out the window in a speedy blur and landed on a trees.

'Torchwick will be pleased' he thought to himself.

Ruby woke up on the porclean tile floor in the hospital stood up and brushed herself off and looked on the bed to see Weiss rubbing her ribcage tenderly. 'Wow she's sooooo cute in that little hospital gown ' she thought exitedly. Weiss noticed Ruby was awake and she stared at her ruffled combat skirt which exposed alot more than it should. Ruby noticed Weiss was staring at her mid regions. Ruby blushed as she looked down to see her skirt had ridden up over her hips exposing her thighs and her midriff. Once she saw her face reddened even Monte as she tried to push it all back down. Weiss noticing Ruby's blush made her grin spread across her face.'If only she knew how much I actually like her' Weiss thought. At that moment all she wanted to do was to walk over to Ruby and put her skirt back the way it was.

"'Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked,her blush fading away.

This sudden speech jarred Weiss from her sexual fantasy with Ruby. "Of course I'm okay you dolt! Why else would I be sitting up instead of sleeping?" Ruby's blush entirely faded and her neutral expression quickly turned to to a sorrowful one due to Weiss's comment. Ruby turned and walked toward the door.' You don't have to be so mean' she thought sadly as she walked out the door. Weiss watched as Ruby walked out . 'Why do I have such herd times talking to the one I love' she thought. She put her head on the pillow and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Yang woke up to the calls of a somewhat worried Blake. She sat up on her elbows on the hardwood floor of the dorm.

"What happened?"askedYang.

"You passed out while giving your little speech of trust."answered Blake as she stuck out her hand. Yang accepted and Blake pulled her off the floor. Ruby walked into the room and plopped onto her bed and sighed. The other two girls looked at her with quizzical looks and walked to Weiss's hospitalbed at the back of the bay.

Weiss awoke to see the face of the cat faunus that subdued her the night before hovering over her face and screamed.


	4. The Plan Phase 1

Hey guys so I've decided to make less chapters but make the chapters longer. BTW Im going to do thoughts in italics. It might take me a while but I'll be able to do it... Maybe. Also thank you all who have been viewing! In less than a day 228 views please review and maybe fav! Thanks guys!

* * *

The scream echoed in the faunus's sensitive ears sending painful vibrations into her eardrum. Blake clamped her hand down on Weiss's mouth. "Stay quiet and I'll release you," Blake said slowly. _Why should I listen to her?!_ Weiss thought. Images of yesterday night flooded her memory suddenly causing her to reconsider. Weiss tried to scream through her throat instead of her mouth but all it did was allow Weiss to receive a sharp backhand from Blake's free hand. Weiss's face stung and her her eyes watered slightly as she strained to stop the tears._I'm not crying_ Weiss thought. Despite her struggling the tears fell from her eyes to the sides of her face gradually making their way to the sheets."Will you comply?" asked Blake as the anger started to rise in her voice. Weiss decided to lash her foot out to hopefully hit Blake but it was in vain and cased her to receive another slap from Blake."Don't make me ask again" Blake said. Weiss nodded her head removed her hand from Weiss's mouth. Weiss looked at Yang who was leaned against a wall in the corner who was speechless the whole time but was watching this frantic episode occurring between the other two girls. _Why didn't she attempt to help me? _Weiss thought utterly baffled by the situation. Blake glared at Weiss and then her expression turned to a soft and sorrowful one."Weiss, I'm sorry about last night okay?" This sudden statement from Blake shocked Weiss. _She's sorry about yesterday what did I even do to deserve that anyway? _"But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you for your racist comments against Faunus." Weiss gasped at this. In no time in her life has she ever made a bad comment on any faunus especially after meeting Blake. Why would she accuse her of that of all things?"Well? Is it all good now?" Yang asked from her isolated corner. Weiss nodded and with that Yang and Blake left the room without another word.

Meanwhile back in the dorm Ruby was wiping the dust and dirt off her weapon. It was getting dusty from sitting in her locker alone without daily usage and maintenance. She sighed as she wiped the blade lightly trying not to damage the fragile paint job on her Crescent Rose. It's been a long while since she was sent on a mission of any kind that allowed her to use her beautiful masterpiece. She retracted the scythe up in its storage form and tucked it underneath her sheets and laid down next to it. _When are Blake and Yang going to be back? _she thought anxiously. With what happened yesterday night still in her head she snuggled up next to her weapon and murmured softly, "Why can't you be nicer Weiss?" A single tear slipped from her face as she dozed off.

"Adam is here" a female voice announced from the slightly opened door way. The owner of that voice, a woman with fiery yellow eyes and a red dress, strolled in with Adam Taurus at her heels.

"Hello Adam," Roman said from his chair. He turned it around and put his feet on the desk in front of him and tapped his desk with his cane. When he tapped his desk a butler walked up to him with a glass of wine. "Do you have my package?" He asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Do you have my share of Dust?" Adam asked back. Roman tapped his cane on the desk twice and two butlers came out this time one placing a brief case in front of Roman on the desk while he other one lit the cigar in Roman's mouth and they both scurried back to the wall they were watching the scene from.

"As you can see it's all here!" Roman called. He opened the case and turned it so Adam could see. Adam's lips curved slightly showing his appreciation. He strode towards the desk and closed the briefcase and snatched it up. Then he walked to the door. The woman in the red dress was preparing to attack him but instead of running he stooped down and picked up something. He turned and tossed Weiss's weapon the Metrynaster to Roman and walked took another sip of his whine while catching the Metrynaster. "Cinder go get . I need to speak with him,"

"As you wish," with that the woman in the red dress, Cinder left the smiled darkly _Now to make Red come to my side off this affair! _Roman thought gleefully.

Moments later walked in accompanied by Cinder. " I would like to make a proposal," Roman began." If you take your daughter out of Beacon this year I'll give you a fair amount of money and I'll keep your company safe from the White Fang. How does that sound?"

"Alright I'll do it but I'm bringing her back next year!" the man replied.

"That's fine."

"O.k. then it's a deal"

Roman tossed the Metrynaster and Cinder escorted him out.

_This is going better than I thought it would _Roman thought.

* * *

Sorry guys i tried to make this longer but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger and I kinda couldn't add any more. I'll try to hit at least 1250 words next time I promise. Also Thank you to Dragon441 with the help of his advice. Check out his RWBY Tragic Assumptions. Constructive Criticism welcomed.


	5. A Secret Told A Love Earned

"Father I don't want to leave Beacon!" Weiss yelled at her father.

"You have no choice Weiss" just as her father said this he pulled out her weapon."See no choice." Weiss screamed with infuriation and crossed her arms and stood there stubbornly."You didn't let me finish. You can stay for another 3 hours meet me back here at 5:00" then he left._ Uuuhhh why do I have to leave I' been a good student and everything!_ Weiss angrily stomped off to her dorm to tell everyone else the new._This sucks because I never got to know Ruby or to even tell her I love her. _Weiss though sadly, all because of her sstupid father. She angrily kicked one of the storage doors on her right repeatedly to get out her frustration. Today will be the day she tells Ruby her feelings for her. It's either now or never.

Ruby was shaken awake by Weiss." I'm leaving today Ruby." She said with a doleful tone. It was enough to fully awake Ruby.

"Why?"

"My stupid father said that I must leave at 5:00. Also I need to tell you that I lo-"

"Since you're leaving I'm just going to tell you that I've loved you for a really long time and I've never had the heart to tell you" Ruby blurted cutting off Weiss's sentence.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Weiss beamed staring at Ruby awkwardly skimming Ruby's body up and down with her eyes trying to get a mental image of Ruby.

Ruby eventually noticed Weiss staring at her. "Weiss are you okay?" Ruby asked. She walked to the side of Weiss while her eyes were following her movements. Ruby waved her hand in Weiss's face." Weiss?" the red haired girl asked."Wei-" Weiss caught Ruby's words with her lips grabbing Ruby's buttocks pulling her closer to herself. Ruby broke the kiss stepping backwards. After a few steps she slipped on the sheet and fell on the floor. Weiss got on top of her and started kissing her again. This time Ruby responded by entering her tongue into Weiss's mouth. Weiss moaned immediately after the contact. Weiss broke the kiss this time.

"My my Ruby your so red," Weiss stated to her blushing wide eyed companion. Weiss helped Ruby sit up and began to untie her lover's corset. Ruby grabbed her hands.

"Your a virgin aren't you?" Weiss said teasingly.

"Yeah are you?' Asked her embarrassed teammate.

" In a way but I tend to myself sometime if you know what I mean" Weiss hinted." I'll be gentle Ruby I promise."

Ruby released her hands allowing her to untie her corset. Ruby stood up so she could toss it onto her bed. She moved toward the bed afterwards but Weiss grabbed her and pinned her back on the floor. Weiss looked at her lover's bra. Red like roses and green like leaves were plastered to it. She unhooked it and tossed it onto the bed with Ruby's corset on it.

She stared Ruby's small and perky breasts and her slightly toned flat stomach. Weiss leaned forward taking her left breast into her mouth emitting a soft moan from Ruby. After a few minutes of the intense pleasure Ruby felt liquid heat growing between her legs. "Weiss could you go a little bit lower?" She asked in a seductive tone. Weiss moved down to Ruby's stomach trailing kisses on the way down to her panties. Weiss ripped them down and spread Ruby's legs revealing her glistening pale skin. Weiss inserted her finger into Ruby's midriff and pumped softly like she promised.

From the first entry of her fingers Ruby shuddered viciously and clenched under Weiss. Eventually after the pain Ruby felt subsided and turned into an erotic form of pleasure. Weiss started to pick up tempo as she pumped faster soft low moans escaping Ruby's mouth. Weiss started pumping as fast as she could and Ruby started yelling Weiss's name. Weiss stopped and put her tongue to work where her hands just were. She found Ruby's sensitive part and kept stroking with her tounge causing Ruby's climax. Ruby clenched and unclenched as she rode out this waves of pleasure as a POP! sound came from no where.

Weiss suddenly remembered what happens hen a girl has sex the first time." Ruby you should go wash your uuhh area of interest."

Ruby was still shuddering and slowly regaining control of her body. Weiss got of and went to wash her hands of Ruby's blood.

Ruby got up and awkwardly limped to the shower. After a few minutes Ruby came out of the bathroom to see a naked Weiss on the bed." Hey no fair I didn't get to be on the bed why should you?" Weiss got off the bed and laid down on the floor. Ruby looked at her breasts. Slightly bigger than her own but not by that much.

Ruby got on topher white haired friend and started fondling her breasts. Weiss moaned loudly after a while and Ruby started pinching her nipples." Ruby I wannt it now!" She begged between gasps. Ruby went down to Weiss's crotch and trailed her path on her inner thigh to her womanhood with her tongue. Ruby rubbed her tongue in circles as Weiss stared moaning her name. Ruby switched to using her fingers to pleasure Weiss inserting three fingers and started pumping as fast as she could. Weiss started to feel lightheaded from her own moans of pleasure. On the verge of coming she screamed Ruby's name and found her release and Ruby happily lapped up the fallen juices.

"Ruby that was great"Weiss said as her body rocked uncontrollably. Ruby kissed Weiss one last time tounges wrestling for the third time that evening. Weiss quickly regained control of her body while she tasted her own juices from Ruby's mouth. Ruby broke away and went to go get dressed and Weiss went to take a shower. _She is a natural._ Weiss thought as she turned on the water. She turned the water to the coldest setting and put her back to the nozzle. _Ahh hat feels good _Weiss thought as the cold water rushed against her back.

Weiss walked out the shower and got dressed again. As she started to wawalkout the door she saw a note on the dresser. She opened it and looked. It was for Ruby so she put it back and walked out but stopping to give her love a quick glance then left.

Yang and Blake were both at the cafeteria. Yang was over indulging in ordering sweets while Blake sat there reading her book.

"Hey Blake?. Did I ever tell you how cute you are without your bow?" Yang asked suddenly.

"No but thank you for that compliment." Blake replied with a smile on her face._Man I need a way to get me and her on sexual terms_ Yang thought.

Yang eased her legs onto Blake's lap. Blake knew what her blond friend wanted. And in her mind she knew she wanted to give it to her. Yes Yang was pretty hot and Blake wouldn't mind pleasuring her.

Yang got up and sat on Blake's lap and swayed her hips eroticly. Blake tried to pretend she didn't enjoy what she was feeling but she couldn't make it convincing enough.

Nora and Ren approach end the girls."Oooohh I want one too!" Nora called excitedly as she came. Ren slowly followed keeping his cool.

I_ wouldn't mind doing Nora either. I wonder if she would do me.._Yang thought. She really could not keep her sexual urges in check today. She even thought about doing her sister.

"Sure Nora! Blake was just going to leave anyway." She said as she got off of Blake.

Blake took her cue and walked toward the library to find blood dripping from dents in the wall.

* * *

**Ok guys so its been a long day at school which gave me time to write a rough draft of this chapter. Due to people angrily asking for lemon. I managed to write one with the help of Dragon441. This is my first lemon so I'm not too confident about it. Also I kept the promise of the words in this one. Over 1300 so far the longest fanfic Ive made yett**

**Anyway there might be lemon in one of the next 3 chapters. Please reveiw guests and members and please fav! Thanks everyone who has been reading the past few chapters!**


	6. The Plan Phase 2

So** far a lot of people liked the story I'm glad they are stated this **** only my first fanfic. They get bigger as they go so I'm hoping that a lot more people fav and I 'll answers any questions at the end of any chapters just leave them in the reviews! Warning! May Contain Lemon!**

* * *

Blake followed the bloody dents on the wall after a few minutes of following the trail it stopped just in front of her team's dorm room. _Why am i not suprised_ she thought.

_Let's go see what happened time _She amused herself yet again with her mind. She chuckled to herself as she opened the door to see Ruby with bloody fists sitting on the floor...crying? That surprised Blake. _Why is she crying?_ "Hello?"

Ruby whirled her head around in the direction of Blake's voice. "Hi" she sniffed solemnly.

She looked like a wreck. Her hair was slightly out of place and her corset was tied sloppily and her eyes were tear stained. Blake saw a crumpled bloody note in the corner she went to pick it up. The red haired girl's eyes went wide and she leaped forward to try to stop the faunus from getting it but instead of grabbing the faunus's hand she flew facefirst into the wall. Blake tried to stiffle a laugh but it came out like a little giggle. Ruby's face stung with both embarrasment and pain. Blake uncrumpled the paper and started to attempt to read it.

_Dear Red,_

_So we have had some encounters and not all of them were good. But it seems you might be in some trouble. Well not you,you but your friends. I have managed to make my friend your enemy and my own. So with that being said if you could come here to me and I can help you stop the person who is trying to hurt you and your friends. If you are willing to comply meet me in the Beacon courtyard alone at 12:00. Do not let your friends read this._

_Sincerely, Roman Torchwick _

_Wow_ Blake thought about what she had read."How did this make you mad enough to punch the wall?"

"It didn't. Weiss is gone. Kidnapped or something."

Blake took a seat on Weiss's bed and jumped off. "Why is the bed slimy?" Blake was curious after feeling a slimy sensation on her leg.

The red haired girl blushed "Me and Weiss were uuhhhmm..."

" Yeah never mind I asked . So fill me in on what's going on."

Nora and Yang walked to Team JNPR's room having left Ren in the cafeterria with Jaune. They went inside seeing Pyrrha sleeping. "So why did you bring me here Nora?"

"I thought you were going to give me a turn" Nora whispered.

"Wha-? Oohh" the scene played back inside of Yang's mind from when she was trying to get sexual with Blake. "Sure just sit down and I'll get to it."

Nora took a while to figure out which bed she had wanted to sit on. Once she sat down Yang started swaying her hips just above Nora's lap who was squealing and shuddering with exitement. Yang was still twisting and grinding on Nora's lap. Nora wrapped her arms around Yang to fondle her breasts. They were getting so wrapped up in their activities that they didn't see or hear the door open. They also didn't notice Ren and Jaune until Ren knocked on the bed post. Yang froze in mid sway and Nora's hands were still on Yang's chest area.

Jaune gapped at the whole scene and his manhood throbbed violently. Ren on the other hand was calm and walked to his bookshelf and pullled a book off."Let me know when I can get my bed back.' He said as he walked out. Nora giggled and looked at Jaune."Are you here just to stand there?" Yang asked.

"Yeah pretty much I'm waiting for Pyrrha." He replied. Yang stood up and walked over to Pyrrha and tried shaking her to wake her up it didn't work.

"PYRRHA!" Nora yelled from Ren's bed. Pyrrha jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor.

"Nora!' Pyrrha growled angrily. Her anger subsided as Jaune extended a hand for her to help her get up. She took it. Then Jaune escorted her out the door and the other two ladies went back to their activities.

Weiss walked over to her father who came into the building via the helipad entryway. She followed him out the entryway door and they walked up the flight of stairs and got into their transport. Weiss didn't talk to the man who made her leave her forst love,first kiss and anything else Ruby did or was to her. Of course she felt sad about not saying goodbye. Not that she liked to say those words. She thought back to at least half an hour ago the pleasure she got from laying Ruby onto the bed ultimatley and intimatley dominating her. Her last moments with Ruby were the best as they were forever engraved into her memory. " Weiss you are going to attend your first year of learning what they will teach at Beacon at home. You will be allowed to go next year and reunited with your team next year"

She didn't question her father's decision because she was grateful and hanging on dearly to the fact that Ruby might be there next year. But she wanted to push that thought ouu off her head and so she thought about the pleasure she was in maybe an hour ago. At least it was good.

Roman Torchwick walked out of Emerald Forest to the courtyard of Beacon. It was almost time for him to meet with Red. He saw a figure in the courtyard in a red hood and cape. _There you are Red_. He thought. He walked up to her and waved his hands over his head to get her attention. She saw him. He beckoned to her to follow him. Shenwas a bit reluctant but then followed him till they were in a clearing inside the forest.

"Hey Red long time no see."

"What do you want Torchwick?"

"You!" He took out his cane and aimed at her. A dumbfounded expression caught her face. He fired.

Roman carried her to his underground lair. When he got there he placed the girl on the floor."Cinder get this girl in the eletric chair and hook her up to the memory switcher."

Ruby was strapped in a chair when she came to her senses. There were wires trailing from the chair to little needles that were inside her skin.

_What in the world is this_she wondered.

"I will ask you some questions. If you answere them wrong you will get shocked." A voice said from a intercom.

"Ok?"

"What is your name?"

"Ruby Rose."

"What is your lifetime goal?"

"To become a huntress."

"Who are your enemies?"

"The White Fang, Grimm, and Roman Torchwick." A sharp electric shock traveled through a buzzer through Ruby's body causing her to thrash and scream.

"You are incorrect. The White Fang and Roman Torchwick are not your enemies. Your enemies are all the people that oppose the Whit Fang. Do you understand? "

"Yes"She sputtered gasping for breath.

"Who am I?"

"The one who commands me"

"Good. Cinder release her from the chair."

"Take this and go into the backroom over there Ruby" Roman said as he gave her the Crescent Rose and pointed at the end of a long white entered the room and a horde of droids charge toward her.

"Defeat all enemies"

Ruby grinned and activated her scythe. Ruby jumped onto the head of the nearest robot and used a shot from her sniper rifle propell her over the crowd. While in midair she swung her scythe to the left then spun it in her hand to impale another robot and she flung it into the other ones. Once she landed she focused on using low sweeps to get her enemies. Slashing at their toes made her realize that she didn't require to use much effort to down her foes. She swung at one of the robots' neck as another one came up behind her. She spun and stuck the blade into the ground and flipped over her scythe. Then she picked it up and spun it in her hands again and made a wide arching slice through the armada of one that came behind her jumped at her but she put a bullet in its head. After a few more seconds of this the number of robots depleted to zero.

Roman watched in awe as the girl beat the teaming horde of robots. Its a good thing she's on his side now. After her training he showed her to their room that she would have to share with a few more powerful got on the bed and drifted off.

Yang was cuddled up next to Nora when Blake came in to find her teamate. Ren wasn't there and Jaune and Pyrrha were cuddled together. What was going on in there? She had no idea.

_A few hours earlier..._

Nora grew tired of the grinding after a while so she got up and started stripping her clothes off in front off Yang. Yang decided to join in and started stripping her clothes off. They both got onto the bed and started thrusing their fingers into eachother. Yang started thrusting harder and faster getting Nora to release first.

Yang extacted her finger while Nora was still pumping finally making Yang release as well. They both sided up against eachother in the bed and fell asleep in eachother's arms. As for Jaune and Pyrrha they both felt tired and fell asleep next to eachother.

_Present Time_

Blake walked back into her original dorm. She decided ahe would tell Yang about her sister leaving later. She walked in then heard a tap on the glass. Blake sighed loudly. Everyday someone leaves a note or gets kidnapped or just goes to far with their sexual lives. Why couldn't a single day for Blake be normal? She opened it and sighed again again louder than last time. Then Adam jumps into the window with a scared little boy expression plastered onto his face.

"What now?! Blake asked with exasperation.

"Outside!" Adam pointed while shaking uncontrollably.

Blake walled to the window to look out." Where?" She turned to him to get punched in her jaw. Suprised by the sudden attack she squeaked in pain. Before she could gather herself Adam stuck her again at the back of her head with her own weapon knocking her out.

Adam grinned as he tossed the limp girl over his shoulder and ran out to find Roman carrying the faunus.

Roman sat behind his solid mahogany desk ask two teenage girls walked into his "office" one in a red onepeice skirt with gleaming red claws the other in a white onpeice skirt with white spikes as her heel. They both had black hair and green eyes they were oboviously twin sisters.

"Militia and I were told by Junior we were supposed to be staying here."

"Yes go down to the last door on your right. You will see a girl in there. Just move her over a bit and sleep."

"How are we supposed to all sleep on the same bed" the one in red,Malitia spat.

"There is enough space for two so one can sleep ontop one of the other two."

The twins walked away toward the direction Roman pointed. On every door on the sisters' right Malitia punched it leaving two pjncture holes and a dent until they reached their room. "Stop that!" The sister in white scolded.

"Melanie he's treating us like pets!" Malitia shouted as they walked into tne room. The girl on the bed stirred and rolled over off the bed landing face first on the floor.

Malitia snickered and stepped over the girl and sat on the edge of the bed to remove her knee high boots with heels. Melanie tried to lift up the girl but she lacked the upper arm stregnth to do so. She walked over to Malitia and yanked her claws off."Help me lift her up." Malitia faked a yawn extra dramatically and laid down on the bed hoping her sistercould take the hint. Melanie had enough of her sister's stubborness so she raised her heel blade to Malitia's throat. Her sister used her foot to hit the back of her sister's knee to send her reeling on the floor. Malitia stood up and easily picked up the black and red haired girl onto the bed then laid back down.

Melanie stood up and put her sister's claws on the dresser and kicked her heels under the bed. Then she took of her own and put them under the bed as well. She also took off her dress revealing that she had no bra and she laid down ontop her sister. "Not on me!" Malitia pushed jer sister ontop the other girl who was wearing a red corsett.

At least to Malitia she had some style. Melanie was on the other girl pushing herself up her hands awkardly squishing the other girl's breasts . Melanie squealed and tried to get off making such a comotion the other girl tried siting up. She was awake now noticing she was pinned down. "Get off me!" The redhead yelled her chest rising as she screamed for Melanie to get off. Malitia having enough despite how hilarious the scene was pulled her wister onto herself.

"You should have brought you bra for that reason." Malitia snickered.

"Who are you two?"

"Im Malitia. The one that was squeezing your chest is Melanie!" Malitia was crying with laughter of the scene she had finished witnessing.

If Melanie was in no way related or associated with Malitia, Malitia would be dead. "Sorry about that it was an accident" Melanie quickly added to her sister's rude remark. The girl obviously didnt notice she was being called flat chested."What's your name?" Melanie tried to break the ice between her and the rather pretty girl in the corsett.

"Ruby"

"How cute the molester bonding with the victim." Malitia stated from under Melanie.

Melanie punched her sister in the face."Shut up!"

Both sisters glanced over at Ruby, the source of the yellling. Both sisters rolled off the bed and started whispering. Melanie climbed onto the bed and sided up next to Ruby. Malitia got on after Ruby and Melanie got settled in. Melanie rolled over to face Ruby but they were packed so close together her bare chest was rubbibg against Ruby's mounds. She actually wished she brought that bra her sister was babbling about. She sighed. She just couldn't go to sleep. Every few minutes she looked at Ruby's face and looked her body up and down. She groaned then sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

Adam knocked on the door to Roman's hideout while holding an unconsious Blake. Cinder welcomed him in. He walked to where he knew Roman's office was he opened the door and walked in. He placed the cat faunus on the floor.

"Roman"

"Do you have Blake Belladonna?"

"Yes I have her"

"Take her to the last room on your right. Then come back for your Dust."

He carried the girl's body to the room he was told but he saw three girls sleeping on it. He strategically placed her on the foot of the bed and put her weopon on the dresser next to a pair of mettalic red claws. Then he went to recieve his pay. In Dust.

Yang sat upright in Ren's bed still naked and still next to Nora who was snoring louder than her sister. She remembered she hasn't seen Weiss in a while either. Yang figured she was probably with Ruby. She got dressed and walked to her own dorm empty. Completely void of weapons and people. It was 6:35 in the morning. Only her sister would be up this early. It didn't make sense for Blake to be up. And Weiss should have left the hospital by now. Yang couldn't shake the fact and feeling that something was wrong. Shenturned on her heel and ran to Ozpin's office.

She barged in almost entirley out of breath. She was huffing her chest rising and consending with each frantic breath as she leaned against the door frame. Ozpin quirked a brow.

"Something troubles you, Long?"

"Ruby..." she panted. "And Weiss..."

"Weiss was taken out of Beacon by her father. As for Ruby I haven't a clue where she is. Perhaps Blake would know."

"Blake is gone too!" She huffed.

Ozpin typed on his scroll frantically and hurried towards the door. He went out and down the hallway where he turned and shouted. "Don't worry! We'll find them!" And he went back to his mad dash down the hallway.

"You better!" Yang growled through gritted teeth."You'd better."

Blake was strapped to an electric chair. She was unaware how she got there or what she did to deserve death.

"I will ask you some questions. If you do not answere or answere wrong you will get intended." Avoice said from an intercom. The room was all white and the floor was covered with water and the walls had electrical outlets scattered arouned all filled with plugs that connected to the chair.

"What is your full name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"What is your lifetimegoal?"

"To prove people wrong"

"How so?"

Blake was feeling ever so mischevious. Her darker side wellcoming the pain she would feel next.

She cackled darkly and mysteriously with an evil intent. "You'll see"

* * *

**So this is my longest chapter so far approximatley 3000 words! Im very proud to present this to you all because this chqpter came to me in my sleep. Yes lucky me. Also I'm sorry you guys who wanted the lemon but I wasn't really focusing on that just the legnth of his chapter. Please reveiw follow and fav!**


	7. Civil Corruption

**Hey so I'm really enjoying the views and stuff I'm getting with this story. A lot of people asking for more words,lik****e the last chapter. I will warn you guys though if I make the rest of these stories in quadratic ****digi****ts would be hard for me to cut down on typos or word repeats or punctuations and stuff like that. So I'm acquiring the need of an editor so if you're interested please PM me or leave a review saying that you would like to be an editor. Another thing nearing the end of the last chapter Blake was getting a bit crazed out. But with the whole electric chair thing it kinda creates fake memories and brings back old ones so in Blake's memories already has some messed up stuff in them and they added onto that which ends up clouding her personlity a little bit. If you guys have any more questions PM them or put them into a review.**

* * *

Another long high voltage shock passed through Blake's body causing more blood to come from her mouth into the water on the floor leaving a large red spot in the water.

"How do you intend to prove everyone wrong?" The voice asked again.

Breathing became much more difficult for Blake. Even speaking was to painful of a task to complete. She might as well ananswers then question with honesty.

"B-by b-becoming a h-huntress." She sputtered. the effort it took to say those words took alot out of Blake. She sat there panting and wheezing and then her sights went black.

Ruby awoke while cuddling against Melanie who was staring at her intently."Hello? Melanie?"

"Hi Ruby"

"Hey red!"A voice called. It was most definitley Malitia.

"Hello Malitia."

"Sister?"Militia called from the dresser her claws were on.

"What?" Melanie answered.

Militia held up Gambol Shroud which was on the dresser. "Who's is this?"

"Ruby is that yours?" Melanie asked slowly. Ruby arched her head over Melanie to see what they were talking about. She shook her head. It honestly wasn't hers but she recognized it and knew who left it there. The owner was a huntress in training ultimatley making that person her enemy. She crawled over Melanie who was struggling to get more sleep.

Ruby brought her hand under the bed and sweeped it to the side pushing her weapon out from the bottom. She picked it up and pushed a portion of her aura into it transforming the little foldup thing into a High Caliber Sniper Scythe.

Melanie's eyes went wide while veiwing that scene. Malitia seemed to be impressed as well her eyes trailing the scythe up and down her jaw seemed to drop lower and lower.

Ruby ignored the sisters' awed expressions and opened the door to see her old teamate being escorted by a guy in a mettalic white mask with ed imprints around the eyes qnd above the cheeks. Ruby extended her scythe towards Blake's throat. Blake jumped back in suprise.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Ruby thrusted the blade closer to Blake's throat.

"Shut up!"

The guy with the mask smirked."Good luck Blake" then he walked off. The only other person who could help stop her old teamate left. How was she going to convince Ruby to not decapitate her. She was going to have to fight Ruby. She grinned as her darker side was preparing. to fight.

"Stop smiling at me!" Ruby shouted. She pressed the blade against Blake's throat as a final warning. Blake was going to have to act. Fast.

Blake put her hands in the air like she was surrendering causing Ruby to lower her scythe. Blake took a quick step to the left of Ruby. Ruby swung her scythe hitting Blake with the part without the blade. She forgot to spin it just before she hit not that it mattered. Blake mutered a few curses while limping having gotten hit in her leg. Her healing ability kicked in suprising Ruby when the faunus jumped ontop the blade as she swung again.

Ontop the blade that was traveling to the wall. Blake jumped off at an angle giving the blade nough momentum to get stuck in the wall. Ruby struggled to get the scythe out of the wall. Blake stepped up behind Ruby and started jabbing her back and her neck. Ruby pushed her foot back hoping to get a hit on the attacking faunus. Blake grabbed het leg and pulled and let go making Ruby fall to the ground. Blake stomped on her solar plexus for an extra precaution. She ran into the room her Gambol Shroud was in. Two girls were in there as well. One was laying on the bed most likley naked since Blake ot a good look at her chest area. The other was in a red corset making sparks with mettalic red claws that were on her fists. Blake went to the dresser and picked up her weapon and came out to see Ruby struggling again with her scythe which was still in the wall. Blake quickened her step until she was behind Ruby the blunt side to her throat.

The twins followed the other girl out to see her behind Ruby with her blade to her throat. Malitia stepped up with her claws on at the ready. Melanie went back inside the room. Malitia thought her sister would back away like that so it wasn't suprising. She clanked her blades together catching the attention of Blake who whirled her head to Malitia's direction. Blake side and removed the blade from Ruby's throat and kicked her back sending her to the floor. Again. She assumed a fighting stance against Malitia right hand lower front ,left hand upper back both held in front of her. Blake's stance was side ways so facing her left she had a clear view of Malitia's moves ahead of time.

Melanie struggled to quickly put on her heels her corset already back on. Once she finally did she heard an explosion from the hallway. She stepped out finding Roman standing there cane aimed at the roof of the hallway.

"Ladies please! Just relax. You all are here for assorted reasons but I would like to assure you that there is nothing to fight over!" Roman said in a leisurely voice.

"She hurt Ruby!" Melanie and Malitia pointed to the girl lying on the floor.

"E-ene...enemy..." Ruby uttered in between gasps of pain.

"She attacked me! This is merely self defense!" Blake argued loudly.

Roman thought this would happen. But the way they were acting about made them seem like children.

He lifted Ruby up and hauled he to the room with the elecrtric chair. He strapped her in and pushes the IV plugs against hee arms. Then he went up the stairs into the observing window at the top. He sat behind the intercom microphone and waited for the girl to beathe properly before continuing his brainwashing routine.

"Ruby Rose?"

The girl tturned her head to the side. Then seeing where she was she sighed and closed her eyes. How she hated this place with an electric chair in the middle of a flooded room with large red spots with hers and other people's blood.

Yang sat tight the past few hours waiting for any of her teammates to return. None od them habe eeturned yet. She groanes loudly. No one to tease or to talk to or to protect. Except herself. She was so lonley butt then her mopey sadness was replaced by hostile anger when Ozpin walked in with Velvet Scarlatina and two other boys.

He told her that this will be her new gestured to one of the boys who had black hair and green eyes. "His name is Leonard. The other one is are Team YAVL" Yang looked at the other guy. Blonde hair and blue eyes seemed kinda shy. She sighed. She honestly wanted to run away by herself too.

Blake and the twins were waiting around in their room waiting for Ruby to get back. After a while they gave up on waiting and decided to actally talk to each other. Roman walked in before anyone said anything.

"Girls I have an assignment for the two of you" he told the twins. "The Dust factory by the train station hasn't had any commotion for a week! So I need you two to take care of that." He turned on his heel and left. Malitia put on her heels and they both departed from the hideout owards the train station. A man walked up to them.

"Hey babes you two working?" He grinned. Malitia scowled. She obviously got the perverted intent that made him grin.

"No we're not" Melanie said.

"Well could you give me some pencil work for a fifty?" His grin grew wider exposing his teeth. Malitia saw this as a good time to punch him in the face. She walked closer to him.

"I will for a twenty" Malitia returned a fake grin which made the man expose all his teeth. Malitia turned away from him and jumped backwards. In midair she brought her elbow back and slammed it into his grinning face and landed right next to him when he fell to the floor. He brushed himself off and spat onto the concrete. Two teeth and alot of blood flew from his mouth to the floor.

"Little slut you'll pay for that!" He took a menacing step forward. Malitia wasn't ready to take out her claws at any moment since they were attached to her heels at the moment. She knew Melanie wouldn't stop the guy. In her head she prayed for a savior as the man backed up some then he charged. The sound of a mechanical spring sounded off in the distance. The guy stopped, a giant hole in his head. He crumpled to the floor. Melanie gasped and jumped back. Then she waved to her friend on the rooftops. Malitia looked up to where her sister was looking and saw a figure in a red hoodie holding a gleaming red scythe. Ruby.

Malitia smiled. Her prayer had been answered.

* * *

**So like I said before if there are any errors not my fault. Its the fact that I'm typing too much words. If any one wants to be my editor just PM me or review, next chapter will be longer. Team YAVL is pronounced Ya-vil. Also I forgot to mention that there will be some OCs and a little language tinge. Its because I'm such a freshman. =3**


	8. The Plan Final Phase?

**Hey guys welcome to just another chapter of the story that turns out to be the only one like it! Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I really needed a break. So thanks for veiwing I guess. May have lemon.**

* * *

The mist rose from the ocean pushed onto the shore by the wind. Malitia and Melanie continued walking down the street ever so slightly hearing the clanks and thuds Ruby's scythe made when getting slammed into the buildings for a makeshift ledge. Malitia sighed as they trudged down the street. Melanie looked at her sister and smiled. Her sister smiled almost sincerely then went back to having her sad expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Melanie asked softly.

Malitia nodded and then she fell to her knees. Melanie stopped and tried to calm her down. There was a thudding noise on the floor and Ruby walked up to them. "Hey what happened is she ok? I didn't see anyone from up there." Malitia shook her head.

"It's ok I just need some time to myself" she said her voice quivering. She walked to the railing and looked out towards the ocean. Tears of sorrow and lonliness slipped down her face making small splotches of tears land on the railing. She tried to keep the sounof her sobbs to a bare minimum. Melanie figured out hr sister was crying after a few minutes.

"Hey what's wrong" she said.

"No one loves me." She sobbed.

"I love you." Melanie said softly

"No I mean as a girlfriend." She sniffed.

"You don't know that" Melanie hinted. With that she leaned in to kiss Malitia full on the lips and almost instantly they both closed thier eyes and slipped their tongues into eachother's mouth. After at least 3 minutes they broke off from their love lock.

"I never knew you liked me like that sis" Malitia panted.

Watching the twins kiss made her think about her love. Her first one at that. And her first kiss,her first sexual encounter. It was the best thing she ever expierienced. She also thought about her love for her sister. She loved her the same way the twins liked eachother. She knew that for a fact. After the newfound cuple got their bearings they went back to the mission at hand. They went back to the calculated trajectoryRuby went back to the rooftops. After another few minues they got there in time to finthat all the guards went home exept for two. Even better for them Ruby sniped both.

Weiss Schnee stared out the window of her father's factory. She was bored out of her mind left to guard the inside. She groaned hoping she would jinx something. Two shots rang in the air most likely sniper rifle. Obviously High Cal. To follow the noises two front door guards fell. A red girl jumped into the window holding red claws at Weiss.

Melanie snuck behind the girl in front her sister with a rag of chloroform via the front door. She smothered the face of the girl with it making her fall into Malitia who carefully caught her.

Roman and Cinder hooked the girls up to the mind training units. They then went to the screening observation area uptop the room. Cinder went to the control panel and put in the desired characteristics for the girls to take into combat. The main one, brutality. Cinder ablidged her instructions hesitantly. Afterwards she pulled a chair next to Roman and watched the mental killing sprees which took 30 minutes to complete entirley. When done they lugged the girls to their rooms and left them to awake.

Blake awoke her self first in the middle of the night her brain exhausted of the rigorous training session. She sat on the bed wondering if she should get up now or wait for someone else to awaken. That minute Ruby stood up from the floor and groped her way to the bed. Once she made it there she put her face on Blake's chest and snuggled into them. Blake giggled and struggled to go to sleep with a girl drooling on her breasts. They would have a long day tommorrow.

Team YAVL was worried about eachother but didn't tell. After their fourth day of being together Velvet found the courage to talk to Yang that night."I'm worried about you Yang."The rabbit faunus said quietly from the edge of her bed.

"We're worried about you both" Leonard said gesturing to the Aron.

Yang sniffed."I'm worried about my old team. What if they're dead or worse?"

The entire team wrapped Yang into a group hug. Then Nora burst into the room.

"Are you guys bad at following orders or what?!" She yelled. There was an explosion from outside and Ren limped inside folowed by Jaune and Pyrrha who was shooting at something behind her. She rushed in and slammed the door the team gettingnout of their group affection.

"What's going on?" Yang yelled over the explosions.

"R-Ruby and B-Blake and Weiss they're attacking the school! I can't believe they'd do that!" Jaune stammered back.

Yang activated Ember Celica and walked to the door. She saw no one and she turned and walked down the hallway.

Ruby dolefully walked down the halls of her old school dragging the scythe with the blade in the the floor. No one walked up to to challenge her. That is unntil Cardin stepped up and swung his mace at her. She jumped over it then held her scythe by the blade, the handle facing grinned at the way the girl used her weapon. Ruby smirked and used her semblance to get behind him. It was over in a mater of seconds as she used hersemblance to attack specific areas of his ribs causing extremely loud cracking noises. Satisfied with her dirty work she dragged her scythe down the empty hallway.

Meanwhile Weiss was struggling to get past Glynda who was throwing fiery Dust at the decided to surrond the huntress with glyphs. It worked long enough for Weiss to jab Glynd's skull repeatedly with the handle of Metrynaster until the huntress leaked blood onto the floor.

Blake and Adam roamed diffrent sections of the forest seperatley giving Blake some time to think. She knew why she resorted to assisting the White . She knew that. She had to watch over Ruby because Yang couldn't. Not if she wasn't in White knew she was doing it for the love of Yang. But Yang would persuade Ruby to come also knew Adam wouldn't let her again. But what if he didn't know. She grinned. She had a new plan.

* * *

**Short? Yes I know too lazy. Next one should be longer. I got my xbox fixed so feel free to hit me up. valuabledesent**


	9. A New Plan

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter most likely with a crap-ton of spelling errors. Anyway hope you guys review and fav. Soo yeah.. I'm also trying to stop from using italics for thought because of the scrolling up and down for italics. I might go back to using italics but I wouldn't really count on it.**

* * *

Melanie and Malitia roamed the empty classroom hallways. They both have been messing around for the past hour they were inside since they had nothing else better to do.

"How do you think everyone is?" Malitia asked quietly.

Melanie was about to answere but she stopped. She stood still her face turning paler than it actually was. Malitia tried to quickly turn around and put on her claws but she was knocked back by a figure holding an axe. Melanie heard the sound of a blade piercing the air next to her head and instinctivley somersaulted backward,the blade barley missing her heel blades.

Malitia recovered from getting knocked onto the floor. She looked in her sister's direction to see the axe go toward her head making her gasp. Malitia breathed a sigh of relief as Melanie cartwheeled backwards out of the way. Malitia got her bearings and put her claws on. As the two fought the axe man stepped into the light. He was gray haired and somewhat fat in Malitia's terminology. Finally she jumped at the gray haired proffessor who parried with the handle and kicked her down again.

Melanie sweeped her right heel at the proffessor's shin. He stepped back. She repeated with her left heel and aimed for his foot. Success. The gray haired proffessor stumbled and fell onto Malitia. Melanie giggled at watching her sister squirm from under the robust teaher. She walked over and twisted the man's neck knocking him out cold. Then she stooped down to help Malitia.

"That was fun" Malitia panted.

* * *

Blake jogged up to Adam.

"I found something!" She panted.

"Where?" Blake turned and beckoned for Adam to follow her. After at least 5 minutes they neared a Death Stalker cave. Blake hoped Adam didn't know what she was up to.

"What did you find?"

"Hold on!" Blake growled.

Adam shrugged and leaned on the side of the cave entrance.

"In here!" Blake whispered walking into the cave. She allowed Adam to go first. Once she saw the stinger of the Death Stalker she stabbed Adam's back with Gambol Shroud. Taking his weapons from him she ran out of the cave swinging her Gambol Shroud at the was on his knees dumbstruck about what happened. He was even more suprised when parts of the cave collapsed down on him and the Death Stalker.

Blake proud of her handiwork threw Adam's weapons onto the ground. Then she made her way to find Ruby.

* * *

Roman beckoned to Ruby as she neared the objective. Ozpin's office. Once she finally got there he opened the door letting her go first. They interupted an interveiw with a girl that dressed alot like Ruby. Only thet her corsett was black and blue and she had blue streaks in her black hair. Her irises where white and her pupils where a weird shade of gray.

"I'm sure you have a weapon?" Ozpin asked the girl. She stood up and put on her bookbag.

"You're gonna have to use it."Ozpin said clearly amused.

"Oh ok!" She giggled.

She pressed a button on her bookbag and held it. Tenatacles launched out of her bookbag each of them holding a circular object. She dug in her hands in some blue pouches on her belt and took them out with a blue ring on every finger that wasn't there before.

"Let's dance." She nodded her head at Ruby.

Ruby opened her scythe and spun it sticking the blade into the floor in her signature stance. She took up the blade and gestured to the hallway. The two girls followed by the two men stepped out of he office. The oer girl was the same height as Ruby making Ruby angry. It was like she had been cloned. Well almost. The girl closed her eyes and aimed her rings at Ruby.

"You ready?" She asked.

Ruby had no reason to answere but she nodded anyway. The girl tapped her left hand's ring finger and a blue flame errupted from it in a little fire ball form. Ruby blocked with her blade causing the the girl to grin as she shot out a stream of blue flame at Ruby. Ruby was getting angry at the girl that kept her at bay with flames. She decided to shoot her. Ruby shot a bullet at the girl's head. The girl clapped her hands a blue aura flickered into veiw. Her bookbag enlarged and folded itself around her like a shield. The fabric instantly changed to a metallic substance by her aura. The bullet made impact then bounced of into a wall. Ruby growled at the girl.

"You ok?" The blue haired girl asked suddenly stopping her flames.

Ruby decided to take advantage of the girl's absent mindedness and swung her scythe making an impact on the blue girl's armor. Ruby extracted her scythe making the girl lurch forward. Seing the girl's weakness as her heavy armor she used her semblance to run around around the girl striking her with Cresent Rose.

The blue haired girl clapped five times causing her aura to flare and along with her bookbag's tentacles. Ruby continued to circle the other girl again but was caught in the stomach by a tentacle and got knocked into a wall. Ruby recovered and switched to her crossed Dust cartridges and started shooting her tentacles off.

"You guys should cover your noses!" She said as she depleted her armor to just a mask. Then she clapped her hands three times very slowly and her tentacles crushed the orbs being held by them. Ruby fell to her knees coughing and sputter as she struggled to hold her breath but she couldn't. The combined gasses getting to her senses causing herr eyes to flutter shut and her sights went black.

* * *

Weiss cautiously walked down the hallway toward her assigned objective. The generator. All she had to do was to switch it off. She looked around for the switch and finally found it on the wall beside it. Weiss readied to flip the switch but a blur came from the door and stopped her. It was Blake.

"Weiss I have an idea."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Anyway, we're here in our old school right? We technically haven't done anything wrong or anything big. I'm thinking that maybe we could just help Roman get arrested and we could be allowed to come back here."

"I would have to agree with you on that." Weiss said. She switched off the lights.

"Let's go!" Blake said as she sped out. She came back a second later.

"Sorry I forgot that you're..."

Weiss grabbed Blake's cold hand which sent shivers down her spine. They proceeded onward with Blake's plan.

* * *

Ruby got up from the floor and saw the girl again.

"Sorry about that! You ok?" She asked. Her bookbag actually in a bookbag form.

"Stay away from me!" Ruby yelled at her.

The girl shrugged and leaned on the wall. A few minutes without talking passed.

"Sooo what's you're name?"

Ruby scowled at her.

"Ok sorry but you do realize that coming to a new school is where you don't know anyone is weird right? Like I'm trying to make you my friend and all you do is frown at me. Do you guys not make friends at this school?! Uugh all you make me want to do is go back to Signal!" The girl went to sit on the floor against the wall across from Ruby.

Ruby imitated her on the wall she was closest to and thought about what the girl said. _So this girl is from Signal? That should mean she made that weapon. But how in the world can anyone make that of all things?! She wants to be my friend this makes me think..._

"Do you really want to be my friend?"

"After seeing how bad a sport you are?" The girl joked "Sure!"

Ruby grinned and stood up and walked over. She helped the other girl up.

"My name's Ruby."

"It fits I guess. It's Bionnie." She stuck her hand out then quickly pulled it back not trusting the girl she just introduced herself to to actually shake her hand. She glanced into Ruby's eyes and quickly looked away.

Ruby giggle" Shy huh?"

Bionnie blushed a deep vermillion.

Ruby gasped as Nora came up behind Bionnie.

"Ruby what did you do to your hair?!" Nora asked.

Bionnie turned around and Ruby walked next to her identical friend.

"This is weird but it,s good to see you Ruby." Nora said as she hugged the red girl.

The lights suddenly went out. The three girls eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and Ozpin came out the door with a tied up Roman who obviously didn't cover his face when Bionnie did a chemical bomb.

Ozpin walked to the generator room followed by the girls.

"Are they allowed back into Beacon?" Nora asked.

"Most certainly! That is if they wish to come back. But that would mean we need two more people for Bionnie's team." Ozpin quirked a brow. "You wouln't happen to know anyone who may be ahle to join Beacon would you Ruby?"

"Yes I actually do."

* * *

**Pretty medium sized but really good I think. So my new OC's name is pronounced (Bye-on-ee) and please review and fav!**


	10. Painful Memories

**Hello again! So I'll say this right now Bionnie has more than one semblance and t****his chapter will most likley be misspelled. Its not my fault! So please try to enjoy. Anyway onward with the story.**

* * *

Yang was still wandering the halls unable to find any excitement except for when she found Cardin in his broken down state and escorted him to the hospital wing. She suddenly wished that she didn't split up with Nora._ Too late now _Yang thought glumly. Then the lights went out engulfing Yang and the entire school in darkness._That's just great. _ Yang thought sarcastically. She continued walking her eyes taking forever to adjust to the intent darkness around her. Yang froze up she heard footsteps. Close ones. Almost right in front of her. Without thinking she ran and tackled the source of the sound.

"What the-?!" A high pitched feminine voice cried from underneathe her.

Yang knew Ruby's voice when she heard it and the girl under her was without a doubt Ruby.

"Ruby I missed you so much!" Yang told her with a little too much enthusiasm. Yang started kissing the girl's cheek multiple times.

"Yang do you know that person at all?" Ruby's voice came from behind has well.

The lights in the hallway flickered back on revealing the girl underneath Yang. She looked exactly like Ruby but with blue replacing the red. Her irises were white and her pupils were silver."Oh hi there!" She blushed at the girl in blue.

"Hello! Question, why are you on top of me? Cuz no offense but you're a little bit too heavy to sit on my stomach like that..." the girl in blue stated with a tinge of fear.

Yang got up blushing a deep red.

"Sorry..." the girl giggled and stood up allowing Yang to see her full outfit. Her corsett was black and blue like Ruby's her leggings were black and she was wearing black and blue combat boots. Yang blushed still thinking how she kissed the girl's face and now she stared the poor girl up and down.

The girl noticed and seemed to have read Yang's mind. She winked at Yang causing Yang to go from a scarlet red to vermillion. "Name's Bionnie."

"Do you have a last name hotty-?" Yang blushed as what she was thinking slipped out of her mouth. How she loathed her truthful-ish mind at various points in her life.

"Yes I actually have two. Thanks for calling me hottie by the way." Yang looked down to the floor. "Anyway it's Bionnie Rose Kem."

The part about Rose made Ruby's mind run wildly in her memory banks. She remebered having a sister but a younger one who was attacked by a beowolf after her mother died. But was this girl really her sister?

"Are you fourteen?" Ruby asked cautiously. Ruby hoped she wouldn't increase Bionnie's suspision.

Bionnie nodded gently.

"Why do you have two last names?" Yang asked.

Ruby groaned. Now she'll get memories of what Ruby did to her. If that was her sister.

"Because my mother died and her last name was Rose. And then I was found by a huntress who's name was Alizza Kem and I don't want to give up the most important thing to me which is memory of my mother so I just decided to ask for two. I mostly go by Rose though." Bionnie explained.

"Do you remember how she died?" Yang tried to pry the girl for more information.

Ruby groaned louder this time hoping Yang would get the hiddden meaning.

"She died by a beowolf attack. In the Emerald forest ten years ago in the winter. My sister was there too. We both actually saw the attack and I kneeled next to my mother listening to her last words. My sister was just standing next to me. And then..." Tears welled in Bionnie's and Ruby's eyes remembering their loss as Bionnie shared her tragic story.

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's sister!" Yang exclaimed attemting to lighten up the mood. The tears Bionnie was trying to suppress started to fall leaving shiny thin trails down her pale cheeks.

"So you've replaced me?" Bionnie's voice quivered as the sobbs impaired her speech.

Yang responded with a quizzical look.

Bionnie turned and activated her semblance disappearing and reappearing down the hallway leaving behind a trail of blue violets. Ruby chased after her doing the same thing but leaving behind a trail of red roses to combat the trail of violets.

Ruby was behind Bionnie by a couple of feet. For her last resort she pulled her scythe out and activated it using the handle to stop her sister from going any farther. Bionnie was so determined to get away ran into the staff hitting her solar plexus making the wind escape her lungs making her fall to her knees gasping for breath. Once regaining the ability to breathe she stood up and looked at Ruby who was retracting her scythe.

"Ruby why are you chasing me?"

"Listen I'm sorry... for everything just please!" Ruby pleaded

"No you're a coward! You don't deserve forgivness! You don't even deserve ridicule or judgment! Who did you run away from when they were getting their flesh ripped off their stomach!? Do you have badly shredded scars on you to a point where you can't go to the beach for fear of embarrassment?!" Bionnie questioned angrily her voice getting louder with each accusation.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! LEAVE AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs the tears falling from her eyes as she watched her sister run activating her semblance leaving the trail of violets to her next destination.

The red haired girl fell to the ground and curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and weeped. After a few minutes Yamg found her and carried her to their old dorm.

Once there Yang squealed when she saw the dorm filled with people. Team JNPR, her Team YAVL, her old Team RWBY and the twins she fought at the club a few months ago were all there.

"What's going on in here?"

Blake answered first."Jaune's team was just leaving. Your old teamates are getting assigned new teams. And even better we all are allowed in!"

Jaune and his team stated their goodbyes and left followed by Aron and Lenard. Velvet walked up to Yang.

"Goodbye." She whispered sadly.

Yang repeated the rabbit faunus' words and watched her leave with her suitcase in hand. Then she dropped Ruby on Ruby's old bed which was apparently now hers again.

"Yeah Team RWBY is back together!" Yang exclaimed atattempting to lighten the mood again.

"I've just gotten a feeling of deja vu." Blake stated.

"Same." Weiss said almost immediatley.

Louder sobbs errupted from Ruby.

"I got this." Weiss whispered as she crawled next to Ruby who lay on the bed.

"Hey Ruby!" Weiss whispered

"H-h-hi W-W-Weiss." Ruby said in between sobs.

"We're still together right?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded her sobbs stopped and Weiss kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss said to her lover.

She went to her own bed. "Good job Weiss." Yang whispered.

Blake switched off the lights once everyone was in their respective beds.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked out loud her voice

"Hmmm?"

"Love you."

"Love you to Ruby." Weiss replied with embarrassment.

Yang and Blake snickered from their beds at Weiss' voice.

"Weiss?" Ruby murmured again.

"Hmmmm?" Weiss tried keeping her patience with Ruby so she didn't ball her eyes out again.

"Can you sleep with me?" Ruby asked innocently.

That recieved even louder snickers from the blonde and the faunus. Weiss got off her bed and snuggled next to Ruby and gave her a small passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yes I can." Weiss said deviously. Ruby grinned and carressed Weiss's back. At least there were some cherishable moments in her life.

* * *

Bionnie fell to her knees out of breath from all the running and her semblance. Her aura flickered out and she was panting more than she should. She barley ever used her speed semblance. She thought back ten years ago when their mother died.

_(Flash back)_

Ruby held her mothers's right hand and Bionnie held her left. She had a diffrent name then. Sapphire. Ruby screamed and pointted in the forest they were headed through to get to Vale. Their mother shrugged it off. The second time an ugly black wolf with scarlet eyes and blood red teeth jumped at their mother wo fell to the ground due to the momentum and weight of the creature of darkness. The creature finished their mother by biting into her throat. Both girls in shock not understanding what to do. They wolf left and stood on the ledge and howled to the moon. Bionnie kneeled next to her mother in the snow while Ruby stood next to Bionnie.

"S-S-Sapphire...take care off... older...sister..and your..self..no matter..what..." her mther sputtered. And then coughed up blood.

"Ruby...take c-are of Sapphire. I need...rest." she groaned and struggled and went limp.

As if noticing the drop of aura the wolf circled back and without warning it leaped at the girls. Ruby jumped back and Bionnie tried to immitate her sister forgeting she was on her knees and fell back into the snow. The wolf landed on her making her scream with its snarl. It dove its head into her stomach ripping apart peices of flesh also exposing the bones and organs undeneath. Bionnie turned her head and saw her sister running to Vale without a second glance back. Bionnie succumbed to the pain then time seemed to freeze and her vision went black.

_(_End of Flashback)

Bionnie rubbed her scars on her stomach tenderly. Ten long years ago.

"Let me show you to your dorm." Bionnie jerked her hand from her stomach

It was Ozpin. The two walked in silence and finally they got to her dorm.

"Let me get your other neighbors so they can answere any questions you have. He then came out witn a tall boy with bright orange hair and indigo eyes. Deep Indigo.

"Hello I'm Cardin Winchester nice to meet you." He extended his hand she shook it.

"I'm Bionnie."

"Rose." She added quickly. Cardin nodded at Ozpin who nodded back and left. Bionnie kicked the floor awkwardly as Cardin looked her up and down. She stared into his eyes and they met eachothers gaze. Cardin quickly grabbed her and brought her into his dorm and closed the door.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Fourteen."

Cardin pushed her into the wall and pinned her to it. He grapped her breasts and squezzed it. She cried out in ecstasy. The door jerked open and Cardin jerked back loosing his grip on Bionnie who ran out off the room to her own.

* * *

Ruby awoke to the sounds of someone entering her room. She stirred and sat up as Cardin helped her off the bed to her feet._ How did he heal so quickly?! Whatever that nurse is doing she's doing a little bit too much_ Ruby thought. Cardin twisted Ruby's left hand behind her back and pushed her shoulder blade forward with his free hand. There was a sickening snapping sounds and Ruby screamed in pain. Cardin repeated this process with his free hand causing Ruby to scream louder than last. He the unzippednhis pants revealing his member while untying Ruby's corsett. Once Ruby was fully naked he lay her down on the bed and spread her legs. Ruby looked at his legnth and suggested it. Did she really want this to happen? She didn't despite the arousal inbetween her legs she did not want it. She braced herself for entrance as he was about to insert himself into her.

"Hey what do you think your about to do with my sister huh?!" A voice came from the doorway.

Bionnie. Her aura was now purple like a briused heart her bookbag matching the color. Her hair also changed color. Metalic tentacles emerged from her bookbag. One had a knife in it. Suddenly it swiped Bionnie's stomach. Ruby was going to scream but she couldn't. Time had froze. Bionnie knelt next to Ruby.

"I'm sorry for what I said I just shouted the bad things you've done not the good things like I'm doing now." She gestured to the time freeze. "Also here is this for the pain your feeling or when it comes back. It's Iodine a pain killing element it'll all be ok. Espescially my wound." Bionnie hefted Cardin to a corner and handed Ruby her scythe from under her bed.

"K gotta go now bye!" Her sister ran out time as started back up again. Cardin thrusted into the wall as Ruby went for the pain killer that her sister left on the bed and swallowed it popping her shoulders and wrists back into place making more sickening poping sounds. Cardin ran out the room at the sight of Ruby.

Ruby sighed._ Bionnie isn't very grudge holding. That is a good thing. At least I know she loves me now matter what._ Ruby thought of her mother's last words to Bionnie.

No matter what...

* * *

**So that was personally an exiting chapter to come up with so if you guys don't understand Bionnie is Ruby's sister they look alike but are one year apart and their mother died ten years ago and Bionnie's aura changes color with emotion.**

**Blue is just her regular.**

**Purple is anger and pain. **

**Sapphire is Bionnie's actual name given to her by her biological mother. Bionnie is technically just a nickname due to her love of Biological weaponry but that'll be in another chapter. You guys should understand so yeah. Fav and reveiw!**


	11. Something About Her

**Hey guys back with more words to read continuing from the last chapter. ****So please enjoy and maybe later in this chapter or maybe the next****some bad things end up happening. Just a heads up!**

* * *

Weiss shuffled down the hallway after Blake and Yang who were in such a hurry to a point where they forgot to wake Ruby. Weiss couldn't help but think about her red haired love who turned out better than the way she thought she would. Weiss remember their first affectionate encounter. It was enticing and erotic but there were times where she wondered if it really happened. She knew it did but sometimes it felt so weird to know it.

Blake turned and saw the heiress a few feet back and stopped so she could catch up. Yang noticed the faunus wasn't walking next to her and turned around. She saw Blake and Weiss almost right behind her.

"How was your sleep?" A devilish grin spread over her face as she asked her almost innocent question.

Weiss looked away feeling her cheeks rise in temperature. "Fine. How was yours?" She tried to hide the fact she knew what Yang was asking.

"Oh it was terrible. I was laughing too much at you and Ruby I couldn't sleep. I was even keeping Blake up all night if you know what I mean!" The blonde teased as he poked the faunus' ribs with her elbow. Blake groaned and turned away from her partner. Weiss snickered at Blake who sent a deadly look in Weiss's direction. Weiss stopped her laughter and raised her hands as if surrendering.

Yang walked to the register once they entered the food court while Weiss and Blake sat down at their usual table.

"How goes your blonde conquest?" Weiss asked timidly.

Blake shrugged.

"You like her don't you?"

Blake nodded and turned to look at the blonde who was getting food.

_So much for conversating with Blake. I don't understand how Yang does this. Blake is just impossible to hold a conversation with! _Weiss thought .

A girl with blue hair that looked exactly like Ruby with major color changes sat down across from Weiss.

"Hi!" She said energetically. Weiss waved lazily and Blake looked her up and down then waved.

Weiss noticed that her aura was entirely different from Ruby's. It was...stronger than Ruby's even.

"Do any of you know where I could... I don't know get some metal and make a giant kick butt weapon?"

Weiss giggled at the girl." You don't have one?"

"I do but I kinda want a new one. One like my sister's. She has a super mega awesome scythe and I really want one but I dont know how to make one and I want a weapon better than my sister's soooooo I can own knowledge of the fact that my weapon is awesome!" She blabbered.

Weiss recognized that she talks like Ruby. So much to say and says so much at the same time as if there isn't enough time to say it all.

Yang sat back down next to Weiss across from the other girl.

"Hey Bionnie!" Yang said in an angry voice her eyes red and fists balled up.

"Hi! Why the angry face?" The girl Yang called Bionnie asked.

"They aren't serving breakfast anymore!" The hot tempered blonde stated getting even more infuriated.

"It is six in the morning."Blake muttered.

"THAT IS MY POINT EXACTLY SIX IN THE MORNING SO WHY WILL THEY NOT SERVE ME?!" The blonde yelled to a point wear the cafateria walls seemed tho echo her words.

"Hold on you guys." The girl Yang called Bionnie stood up and went to the orange line in front of the cashier area.

The three teamates looked on as the girl got into a long conversation with the main chefs. Minutes later the girl came back with waffles smothered in syrup and peanutbutter, two glasses of orange juice, one filled with milk, some tuna and a scrambled eggs and a egg salad sandwhich.

Yang grinned as the waffles were placed in front of her suprisingly the exact way she wanted them. Blake blushed due to the fact that she got exactly what she wanted as well.

Weiss stared absentmindedly at the place the blue haired girl stood in front the line and jolted up when a tray of eggs already cooked was set down in front of her. She looked down and gasped. Her favorite breakfast since she was a kid was put right in front of her.

Weiss glanced at Bionnie who caught her gaze. Weiss blushed and looked away then slyly crept her eyes back to the girl. She slowly scanned her nice thin legs that were almost the length of Ruby's. She then looked at her thighs which were nice sized but thinner than her own. Weiss then crept her eyes upward past the Bionnie's small thin waist, up her seemingly lean stomach which was hugged slightly by her corsett. She stared at the girl's small breasts for what seemed to her like hours wondering if they were as big as Ruby's. They definitley looked like it maybe even bigger.

Weiss looked at the girl's face again and looked her in the eye. Bionnie winked at Weiss and went back to the register area. She came back with a blue frosted heart shaped cupcake and handed it to Weiss.

"In case you need some sweetness in your life. Enjoy! Later guys!" She sprinted out the caffeteria.

"She was in a hurry." Yang said with her mouth full of chewed up waffles.

Blake nodded swallowing the last of the tuna she was given. "She said she had a sister and I'm guessing that it is you or Ruby?"

"Ruby is my step sister remember? That means that we have the same father so its both really."Yang swallowed her food and went for a swig of orange juice.

Weiss stared blankly at the door that the girl left from. There was something about her that yanked at Weiss but she couldn't place it.

_Something about her..._

* * *

Ruby held her scythe awkwardly as she panted for breath. She managed to scare Cardin off but not before he picked up her corsett and ran off with it. She tossed her scythe to the bed she and Weiss occupied overnight and put on her school uniform but remembered her cape was attached to her corsett. Ruby sighed and walked to Cardin's dorm her scythe at the ready. She knocked. The door opened and Dove answered naked exept for the boxers he had on. He rubbed his eyes and squinted.

"Hi is my dress in here?"

Dove groaned and shrugged then closed the door. Seconds later he opened the door and handed it to her. She thanked him,left and then threw it on her bed and strolled to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Bionnnie reached Ozpin's office in time to see Roman get carried away by feds. He looked her in the eye and she waved to him and grinned. He flipped her off and continued out accompanied by the feds and a few other people.

"Congratulations Bionnie for catching the most wanted mastermind in Vale. I see you have the skill set to become a great huntress." Ozpin nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.

"Thank you."

"I must get going. Paperwork." The professor walked off into the office.

Bionnie stood in the middle of the hallway all alone when a hand reached up her skirt and rubbed her sheath. She shuddered and clenched her legs around the hand. Her assaulter removed the hand and stepped in front of her.

"Weiss?!"

Weiss grinned and looked at her fingers. "I want to do this with you." She said softly. _ Hopefully I don't push her too much for her to say no... but still something about her._

Bionnie blushed and walked backwards into a doorknob. On impact she gasped and arched her back off the door. Weiss pushed her back onto it and turned the knob and the two girls fell into the room. Weiss scrambled up and shut the door then pulled the lamp's lever on the ceiling.

The blue haired girl stood as well not wanting to be an easy target on the floor.

"I'll be gentle promise." She remembered it worked on Ruby many days ago.

The younger girl shook her head as she plastered her back to the wall of the empty but tiny janitor closet. Weiss walked up to her and kissed her on her lips. Slowly but surley the blue haired girl responded passionatley slipping her toungue into the heiress's mouth. She didn't know that she was kissing her sister's lover so passionately. Weiss's tongue rubbed against the girl's tongue as she tried to get it to tap the back of the girl's throat. She succeeded. The girl broke the kiss coughing a while she gave in.

"Ok I guess we could." Bionnie surrendered.

_Schnee's always get what they want_ Weiss smiled to herself as she pulled off Bionnie's panties. They were white with icy blue colored snowflakes. Weiss grinned at the prospect and tossed them in a corner.

She crouched and put the top off her head against the wall between Bionnie's legs and straightened her back causing her to lift up the blue haired girl. Weiss then slipped her head from under Bionnie so that the younger girl's back would push against the wall and keep her from falling and as an extra precaution her legs were on Weiss's shoulders and her sheath was facing Weiss.

The heiress decided to start by putting her head up the girl's skirt and licked circles on the outer skin.

"W-weiss what am I supposed t-to do?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing just let the sounds come out when they come." Weiss replied.

Weiss decided to advance the contact by going to lick around the actual lady part.

Bionnie writhed under the new and exotic pleasures the older girl brought her to. As the heiress hastened the strokes of her tongue Bionnie uttered a short soft moan that arroused Weiss like crazy. The girl in white inserted her tongue and slowly flick. Bionnie moaned louder and longer then her pleasure suddenly stopped.

"Don't be afraid to moan my name." The other girl looked at her blankly.

"Scream my name its ok."

"Weiss!"

"Louder."

"Weiss!"

"Just a little louder."

"WEISS!"

"Good girl. You will be rewarded."

Weiss inserted her tongue again while rubbing the other girl's buttocks and flicked her tongue from side to side.

"Uuugghhh Weeeiiisss..." she moaned. Weiss flicked her tongue one last time then extracted it. Before Bionnie could react Weiss shoved a finger into her midrift. In about a single second Weiss found Bionnie's sensitive spot and rubbed against it repeatedly while pumping.

"Weiss!" Bionnie was close to releasing.

"WWWEEEEIIISSS!" Bionnie screamed at the top off her lungs her release squirted from her genitalia into Weiss's face.

The same pop noise erupted from Bionnie the same way they did from Ruby. The squirting from her genitalia stopped and blood trickled from it.

"Of course you're a squirter!" Weiss groaned sarcastically and in arousal who persoynnel thought that squirters were extremely sexy.

Weiss eased Bionnie down to the floor while deep shudders rattled her body.

The door opened at that point and Ruby gasped at the scene before her.

"Weiss?!"

"Ruby its not what you think!"

Bionnie was still shuddering on the floor as she looked up at her sister, her body failing to move. An angry Ruby shoved Weiss into the wall and pinned her there.

"How could you!?" She screamed at the heiress.

Bionnie regained control of her body slowly.

"And YOU! Why would you do that to me?!" Ruby pointed at her sister.

Silver eyes met white eyes as they locked eye contact.

"I didn't know!" The younger sister stood.

"Liar! I've had enough of you! You want to know why I ran?! Because of you!"

"If that's how you feel." Bionnie threw her hands up and let them fall limp at her sides and walked out the door. She turned and gave one last sorrowful look to her sister and vanished into thin air.

Ruby watched in despair. _Something about her..._

* * *

Yang planted a kiss on Blake's forehead and giggled. They didn't have classes until Monday so might as well make the best of it. The door opened and Bionnie stepped in and blushed.

"Sorry wrong room." She rasped. Her eyes were red and her face was stained by tears.

Blake looked at the girl reminding her of herself when she was younger. Always sorrowful. Always.

"You can stay." Blake said without thinking.

Bionnie nodded and sat on the floor in front the bed the two girls were on.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked.

"Ruby... she hates me!" The younger teen blurted.

"No she doesn't." Yang assured her with a smile.

"Yes she does! Me and Weiss were in a closet together and she wanted to do me and..."

Laughter erupted from the blonde at the phrase she stated. "Do you! That's hilarious!"

Blake rolled her eyes and dragged Yang out the room. Minutes later she returned without Yang and locked the door.

"Listen I know that you're having a hard time but all I can tell you is this. Are you listening?"

Bionnie nodded.

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate only love can do that..."

"Our mother used to tell us that when we fought." she sniffed.

"Well keep this in mind. We are all like stained glass windows, we sparkle in the light but when darkness sets our true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within..."

"Blake you're really smart and pretty. I hope that maybe we could talk sometime under other circumstances?" She asked shyly.

Blake nodded."Sure but I gotta go make sure Yang...Yeah gonna go now bye!" Blake left the room while thinking

_Something about her..._

* * *

**Yeah that was it but the bad thing didn't happen yet. I was having trouble finding a pairing for Bionnie so I drided to wing it and pair her with Blake later and she gets new weapons as well named after the words that i haven't decided on yet. Either light and darkness, or Sisters of emotion or sisters of death. I really can't decide any way review or fav or follow. Also please vote in the poll for my next story idea! **


	12. Side-Effects Phase 1

**Hey guys I've decided to finally update The Arrival obviously. Hopefully you guys have ch****ecked out the first two chapters of Like A Younger Sister Should. If you have you also might have noticed that you have to understand this story to understand the next one any way enough of my announcements. May be graphically lemon full... yeah.**

* * *

Hey have you guys seen my sister?"

"Not since yesterday. Why?"

"I have to tell her something."

"You're sorry. Yeah I know that already." Bionnie poked her head into the room.

A slight smile spread upon Bionnie's face.

Something sparked at Ruby's mind as she looked at her sister.

"You copied my bangs!"

"Are you now noticing?"

Ruby nodded.

"I've been copying them since we went to Signal and I saw you... I guess you wouldn't remember who you see in the halls."

"Hey so I was wondering if maybe you all could leave and go to the cafeteria?" Ruby asked softly.

Before anyone could react Weiss came out of the bathroom, her body glistening with water, reflecting the sunlight off her skin. Seeing all the people she blushed and shrieked at the same time and retreated back into the bathroom. _So this is what true embarrassment is? Never fully got the concept of it..._ Weiss thought to herself smugly as she wrapped a towel around herself.

Yang snickered at the scene and said, "So you guys wanted us to go so you two could enjoy yourselves, eh?" She asked in a weird accent.

Ruby blushed and glanced at that and looked at Yang then to Blake then finally to Bionnie who was trying to muffle a giggle but failed to. Laughter then erupted from all the girls when Bionnie fell to the floor laughing. Ruby shrugged off Yang's joke and made her way to the bathroom and slipped in. Weiss smiled at Ruby who she knew got her message and leaned in to kiss her.

Ruby backed away giggling. "Everyone has seen your bare body. Arent you embarrassed?"

"Slightly. But I won't let it bother me. By the way. Wouldn't you be a good girl and help me put on my clothes?" Weiss joked.

Sure... I mean I guess."

"'You'll be rewarded!"

"Greatly?!

"You have no idea!"

"Well then I will help."

"Good girl!"

* * *

"Where did Ruby go?" Yang asked as they were leaving the room.

"Most likely with Weiss doing things." Blake replied.

"Want to do our own things?"

Blake shrugged and looked at the clock in the hallway.

"We have enough time." Yang said as a matter of factly as she yanked her faunus companion into a janitor closet.

* * *

_I hate how everyone ditches me to go do each other! Like really everyone... I really do want to return to Signal. The place where people don't do that!_ Bionnie angrily thought as she heard the escalating sounds from the bathroom. The door to the bathroom opened and Ruby and Weiss came put naked, kissing and staring at each other with passion drugged eyes. Weiss pushed Ruby onto the bed and sat down on top of Ruby.

Bionnie cleared her throat loudly trying to get the lovers' attention. Both girls turned in her direction

"Want to join?"

Bionnie looked at her sister her eyes wide in suprise, her jaw dropped as her brain interpreted the words her sister spoke to her.

"Huh?!"

"Do you want to join us and... you know..."

"Uhhh-"

"Hey!"

"Hello?!"

"Are you there?!"

Bionnie's eyes fluttered open as she sat up with a jolt. She looked around seeing that there were three girls surrounding her. One had tan little bunny ears on her head and big eyes to make her even cuter. Both of the other girls had black hair. One had a white scarf thing and green eye shadow with her green eyes while the other had a black necklace and red eyeshadow towards the outer areas of her eyes. To Bionnie all of them simply looked hot... Bionnie blushed. Did she really just think that? Yang's genetics are starting to form within her now. She sighed. Yang is the last person she would want to be like.

"Good you're up." The twins stood up from kneeling next to the side of her bed allowing her to see the full view of their outfits. One was in a red dress with the other being in white.

"My name is Malitia." The one in red said casually.

"I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you- uhh-?"

"Bionnie. Its Bionnie."

"My name is Velvet.." the girl with the bunny ears said sadly. Her ears seemed to raise then flop back down.

Bionne gasped. She really hadn't seen that many faunus. In fact the only one she had ever seen was Blake and she wore a bow so it was kind of hard for her to get used to the animal ears on top of the head.

"You're a faunus!"She cried in disbelief.

The girl backed up taking her disbelief as anger and tried to stay back while nodding.

"That's cool."

Velvet's eyes light up as she beamed at Bionnie. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh"

"Guys we need to go to our classes." Melanie chimed in.

"First one is History." Malitia said..

Bionnie groaned. "I hate History!"

"Look! We're getting to know each other already." Malitia joked in a smug tone.

"I'm gonna go do something T.T.F.A!" With that Bionnie ran off to find her sister. Bionnie had no idea where to find anyone before classes on a Monday. The place she would be too. In the bed sleeping. She made it to her sister's dorm and peeked in. She was obviously wrong when she saw herself looking into an empty room. _Where could they be?_ She had an idea where... The cafeteria.

On her way to the cafeteria Bionnie received a few dirty looks from most of the guys she walked past. Ha_ve they not seen a new girl before?! I swear I'm being stared at like a T.V.! _ she thought. Once in the cafeteria the only people she saw were Blake and Yang, so she sat next to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bionnie." Yang replied emotionlessly.

"Hi." Blake replied in a somewhat excited tone.

"What's up with you, Yang?" Usually you're a bit more edgy but today you're not so edgy."

"Tired because SOMEONE woke me up at least four hours before I need to!" Her eyes went scarlet red as she glared at Blake.

"Why?"

"She needed someone to talk to."

"Yang just go back to sleep. I can keep her occupied."

"Thanks." Yang said as she stood up from the table to leave.

Bionnie grinned at Blake from across the table.

"Now it's just you and me. Just you and me..."

Blake returned her smile but suddenly there was a scream that not only shattered the atmosphere but Blake's smile as well.

Everyone looked at the cause of the scream.

Ruby.

* * *

**(An hour earlier)**

Ruby's eyes fluttered open rather quickly as she looked around the room. Nothing really stood out from the average everyday setting. Ruby already fully dressed walked out the room and waited for her teammates to wake up. She managed to think about a lot of things but every time her thoughts seemed to stray back to her sister. Bionnie. And even though she could never stay mad at her she made it a personal mission to be as angry around Bionnie as she could. How she hoped her little rouse would go flawless. But in her life nothing was ever as it seemed. She walked back in just as Blake woke up.

"Good morning kitty!"

Blake frowned at her and walked into the bathroom. A mind shattering shriek was emitted from the bathroom.

"Dont you knock?! Like really its a basic communication skill between humans to figure out if someone is inside if that area! Use it more often!" Weiss scolded while stepping out of the bathroom while drying her hair.

Blake made a fe at Weiss when the heiress' back was turned then stepped into the bathroom,shutting the door slowly.

"Hey Ruby. Want to go do some 'activities'?" Weiss asked.

Ruby knew what kind of activities she meant and nodded, Bionnie still lay siege to her mind. _Maybe some erotic pleasure could ease my mind_ Ruby thought. _  
_

"Ok let's do it!"

* * *

**(Half an hour later...)**

"That was fun!" Ruby exclaimed after stepping out the closet.

"For you it was... I had to do all of the work!" Ruby's white haired companion panted.

"I'll make it up to you next time."

"Alright."

"Let's go to the cafeteria!" Ruby said. Right after she said it she rushed into the double doors in the cafeteria Weiss reluctantly following.

Once inside Ruby marveled looking at the wide expanse of the room. Weiss just thought she was amazed by the room's size. She was wrong. Ruby was in awe and fear because the room was filled with... Grimm.

A blood curdling scream escaped Ruby's lips. Beowolves were every where. On the chairs at the tables like civilized people. The sight scared Ruby so much, she fainted and fell to the ground.

From Weiss and everyone else's point of view, they only saw what was actually there. Real, live people.

Bionnie and Blake went up to them along with everyone's eyes. Watching every move.

"What happened?" Bionnie and Blake both asked at the same time.

"I don't know. We walked in and she collapsed after screaming. I think fainted." Weiss replied solemnly.

"Well let's get her to the hospital wing then." Bionnie said.

"Yes let's." Blake chimed in.

Under the stare of everyone's eyes, the three girls managed to lift Ruby up and take her to the hospital wing.

* * *

**So I'm actually going to farther depths and now going to go for another story which will be my third fanfic. Now dont worry this has nothing to do with Bionnie. The heroine- yes the heroine it's another girl OC- will be unexperienced with Grimm and all but let me not say too much. Hope you guys enjoy! And please fav and review. I havent gotten a review in sooo long its not even funny. Thanks guys!**

.


	13. Side-Effects Phase 2 iNSaNiTY

**Hey so a few people PMed me and asked me what was going on with Ruby. Personally I don't want to give of away you'll just have to find out but if you really want to know then fine. For some people if you don't want the spoiler then scroll to the regular font for the story...PARTIAL SPOILER ALERT!**

**Seeing things is one of the side effects of the brain-reworking from earlier...**

**What?! I said it was a partial spoiler taken from a line that will be said later so onward with the story.**

* * *

"Ruby's awake everyone!" Bionnie's frantic and shrill but yet charming voice rang out in the small white room.

Ruby sat up and looked at her sister's face.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Weiss's voice came from Ruby's left and she turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"When we walked into the cafeteria you freaked out and screamed. And then after that you fainted and we carried you here."

"That's one way to put it. 'Freaked Out'. I would prefer spazzed out."

"Bionnie you're not helping!" Weiss scolded through gritted teeth.

Bionnie raised her hands as if admitting defeat. "Sorry. I mean it's not my fall Ruby chose to..."

A glare from not only Weiss but Ruby as well basically made her stop talking.

"Nevermind."

"All I remember seeing is a bunch of Grimm. Beowolves to be precise."

"Maybe you had a flashback of fighting them." Weiss suggested.

"Or you were thinking about Weiss's face!" Bionnie joked.

"Nice one!" Another voice came from the doorway.

"Yang!" Ruby practically cried her name.

"Ruby! Bionnie!"

"Hey-lo." Bionnie said quickly.

"So sis, what's up? You okay?"

"That's not proper English!"

"Wow!" Bionnie said.

"What?" Yang asked getting ever so slightly amused.

"The Ice princess doesn't understand how to _chill_ out!"

Yang and Bionnie laughed hysterically together. Somehow to Ruby one of their laughs were synchronized with the other's making them together sound like complete idiots. Weiss frowned at the two of them then turned her attention back to Ruby.

"Are you sure you're ok? Just incase..."

Ruby nodded and got ff the bed. " Come on class will start soon."

All girls nodded and went their respective ways. Yang, Weiss and Ruby went to their combat training class and Bionnie went to her history class.

When Bionnie got there she saw Velvet had an empty seat next to her. She looked over to Melanie and Malitia who where sitting in the seats closest to the front next to a cople other people.

Bionnie shrugged and took the seat next to Velvet.

"Hello again my beautiful faunus friend." Bionnie whispered as the professor stepped out from behind his desk.

Velvet's face flushed and looked at Bionnie then shook her head.

"Don't." She whispered then looked down from her seating to the professor who was introducing himself and his boring life, status or career or something.

Bionnie woke to the screams in the hallway. Shesurveyed her surroundings and saw everyone else in the classroom turned toward the door. The professor walked toward the door just when it was sent flying off its hinges into his face which propelled him across the room. Bionnie recognized the culprit on sight. It was a no-brainer. Red cape almost always lead to every time the red scythe was a dead giveaway.

"Ruby!"

"Bionnie!"

The two sisters ran at each other while a bunch of kids ran for the door but since it was in front of Ruby they stood there waiting. Ruby pushed Bionnie out of the room, a look of utter fear in her eyes. Bionnie looked behind her to see Ruby do something unforgivable.

Ruby shifted her scythe in her hands so the sniper rifle barrel face the crowd. Then she pulled the trigger rapidly and started swinging her scythe at the crowd. In less than 10 seconds Bionnie watched her entire class fall to the ground ripped, shot ,bloodstained, dead.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?!"

Ruby took a look at her sister, a single tear mingled with the blood that splattered beneath her eye creating a tear of blood which trickled down her cheek.

"Sis..." the tremor in her voice caught Ruby's glance. Ruby stepped past Bionnie who knelt before her dead classmates.

Ruby, before turning the corner took a final glance behind her. "Sometimes I hate the life I made..." she continued around the corner.

_My sister is a killer. But_ why? Bionnie thought. For some time she sat there on there knees utterly mindless.

"Bionnie!" Blake called upon seeing the poor girl. "Its a given she's been through here."

Yang and Weiss went after Blake into the class and they came out with Bionnie's squad.

Velvet regarded Bionnie with fear nd tried to stay far away from her. The twins shared a glance and turned to Bionnie.

"Your sister is a friggin' psycho." Malitia said loudly. "Like really does she want to get arrested or is she suicidal?!"

Bionnie was speechless. She didn't know anymore. The Ruby she knew would never, could never intentionally kill some one. Well she at least thought that.

"What do you think happened Weiss?" Blake asked.

Weiss shrugged "All I know is that she needs to stop it before-"

"Attention to all in this building here is a psychotic girl with a red cape and scythe in the building . Everyone stay inside of the room you're in and lock it.!" Goodwitche's voice came from the intercom.

"She's done for." Yang murmured.

"No." Bionnie whispered.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"NO!" Bionnie stood up and ran. Ran past her friends. Past her problems. Past her past. Her present. Or so she hoped.

She stopped running and looked around. She was by her dorm. She stepped in and picked up her bookbag and turned it into a plate of armor. As she equipped her flame thrower rings she thought back to her sister. She didn't want her sister to die and she feared that was the outcome for her psychotic massacres.

"Why?" She murmured.

She turned the corner finding Ruby standing in the hallway in sheer terror. Bionnie followed her gaze and saw a bunch of men in task force outfits.

"Ruby..." she whispered in fear and awe.

Ruby readied her scythe.

"What is sanity?" Ruby whispered to her distraught sister.

"Opposite of iNSaNiTY." Bionnie whispered back.

Ruby changed her clips to the crossed ones.

"What is purity?"

"A term that measures pureness."

"So I guess I'm going through pUrE iNSaNiTY then right?"

"Yes your world has turned to that."

"Let me not change it then." She grinned.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

With that Ruby lunged at the task force group. With a single swing she took out four guys who fell into the wall. Then she fired six shots to match her six swing with an efficient recoil that made each swing that much more wild and deadly.

Bionnie watched her sister swing by swing, shot by shot getting filled with conflicting emotions. How can she stop a criminal if that person is her beloved sister. She couldn't calculate the level of iNSaNiTY she was in as well as her sister.

Ruby's swing was caught by a really buffed guy who wrenched her scythe from her and threw it into the wall. He pulled out some handcuffs from behind him.

"No." She said out loud. She ran for Ruby's scythe and jerked it from the wall and tossed it to her.

Well that was her intention but she hit the guy at the back of the head.

"Oops!"

The guy turned and looked at her allowing Ruby to pick up her scythe and inject the blade through his back.

"Thanks Bionnie."

Bionnie looked at her sister's bloodstained face before she left the school

_iNSaNiTY..._

* * *

**I bet some people here are confused about what I did with the word iNSaNiTY and why I keep doing it. Personally I think it adds the iNSaNe into iNSaNiTY which is my only reason. I also want to say that the next chapter will be this chapter from Ruby's point of veiw. It gets pretty weird afterwards but I promise you will get used to it. I lastly wantto promote my other story Like A Younger Sister Should and please reveiw , fav and follow.**


	14. Side-Effects Phase 2 SaNiTY

**Hey so this is mostly from Ruby's point of view. Please fav, review, follow and check out my other story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ruby's awake everyone!" Bionnie's frantic and shrill but yet charming voice rang out in the small white room.

Ruby sat up and looked at her sister's face.

"What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Weiss's voice came from Ruby's left and she turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"When we walked into the cafeteria you freaked out and screamed. And then after that you fainted and we carried you here."

"That's one way to put it. 'Freaked Out'. I would prefer spazzed out."

"Bionnie you're not helping!" Weiss scolded through gritted teeth.

Bionnie raised her hands as if admitting defeat. "Sorry. I mean it's not my fall Ruby chose to..."

A glare from not only Weiss but Ruby as well basically made her stop talking.

"Nevermind."

"All I remember seeing is a bunch of Grimm. Beowolves to be precise."

"Maybe you had a flashback of fighting them." Weiss suggested.

"Or you were thinking about Weiss's face!" Bionnie joked.

"Nice one!" Another voice came from the doorway.

"Yang!" Ruby practically cried her name.

"Ruby! Bionnie!"

"Hey-lo." Bionnie said quickly.

"So sis, what's up? You okay?"

"That's not proper English!"

"Wow!" Bionnie said.

"What?" Yang asked getting ever so slightly amused.

"The Ice princess doesn't understand how to _chill_ out!"

Yang and Bionnie laughed hysterically together. Somehow to Ruby one of their laughs were synchronized with the other's making them together sound like complete idiots. Weiss frowned at the two of them then turned her attention back to Ruby.

"Are you sure you're ok? Just incase..."

Ruby nodded and got ff the bed. " Come on class will start soon."

All girls nodded and went their respective ways. Yang, Weiss and Ruby went to their combat training class and Bionnie went to her history class.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face the person behind her.

"Hey Blake."

"Hi. You're okay right?"

Ruby nodded but avoided Blake's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm alright!"

"Only those who say that they are alright without looking into people's eyes are troubled."

Blake increased her pace and sided up next to Weiss and Yang leaving Ruby to think about what she said. Her teammates stepped inside of the classroom and took thier seats.

Ruby stepped in and froze. Grimm everywhere.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat." A voice came from the front.

Ruby looked for the source and only saw a Beowolf extending his hand to where her seat was.

A bead of sweat ran from her forehead. _Why?_ she wondered. The Beowolf walked towards her on its hind legs, the other Beowolves turned in their seats to watch.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed.

The Beowolf stood right in front of her. "Take your seat." It growled. The mouth seemed to be in synch with the words.

"No." She whispered.

"Excuse -"

Ruby punched it in its snout sending it flying across the room.

"Stop her!" The Beowolf yelled at everyone.

The other Beowolves stood up on their ind legs and went in to attack.

Ruby saw how bad the situation would get and she pulled out Crescent Rose and decided to put it to good use.

First she used the blade for the Grimm that were closer only making her swing twice to kill the four of them around her. She started using the sniper part of the scythe to kinll mid to long ranged Grimm and the one that could talk.

"What the hell Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"If you guys wanted to help you could have."

"You could get arrested for that." Weiss chimed in solemnly.

"For what killing Grimm? Isn't that why we come here?"

"Yeah Grimm! Not classrooms filled with people!" Weiss practically yelled at Ruby.

"Well they're all dead. I must say I've done a good job."

Weiss's face contorted into a deep scowl and she turned and stomped away. Yang walked in the same direction as Weiss but backwards. After looking into her sister's eye she turnedd around and followed Weiss around he corner therefore leaving Blake with Ruby.

"I asked you if you were okay for a reason." Blake mused.

"Well I am. How is it my fault that Grimm are everywhere?!"

Blake shrugged while attempting to think. _If Ruby claims to be killing only Grimm and she doesn't seem to understand that she's killing people._ Maybe... Blake thought back to the brain re-workings and forced impulses. _Maybe she's seeing things because of that. I need to tell the others. _Blake ran in the same direction as the other girls on her team stared after wondering what to do. When not coming up with anything she ran to go find Bionnie.

Just outside of where the history class was supposed to be Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned thinking it was Blake for an unpleasant surprise. It was a Grimm.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and swung her scythe through its neck, decapitating the creature. She walked to the door and froze. Another Beowolf walked to the door but it was on the inside. She saw from the window on the door then moved out of sight and ran down the hallway. Once she saw the doorknob turn she ran toward the door using her semblance and her aura and kicked the door with all her strength. The door flew off the hinges and sent the Beowolf flying into the wall followed by the door. She also saw a familiar face in the room.

"Ruby!"

"Bionnie"

The two sisters ran at each other while a bunch of Grimm ran for the door but since it was in front of Ruby they stood there waiting. Ruby pushed Bionnie out of the room, a look of utter fear in her eyes. Bionnie looked behind her to see Ruby do something unforgivable.

Ruby's best intentions to save her sister from the Grimm behind her was to kill them.S wasn't going to lose her sister to hatred as she did last shifted her scythe in her hands so the sniper rifle barrel face the crowd. Then she pulled the trigger rapidly and started swinging her scythe at the crowd.

In less than 10 seconds Bionnie watched her entire class fall to the ground ripped, shot ,bloodstained, dead.

"Ruby, what is wrong with you?!"

Ruby took a look at her sister, a single tear mingled with the blood that splattered beneath her eye creating a tear of blood which trickled down her cheek.

"Sis..." the tremor in her voice caught Ruby's glance. Ruby stepped past Bionnie who knelt before her dead classmates.

Ruby, before turning the corner took a final glance behind her. "Sometimes I hate the life I'm in." she continued around the corner.

Ruby decided to just leave the school. No use being like a sitting duck in the school full of them. As she neared the entrance she saw a horde of Grimm coming in.

"Attention all students and staff. There is a psycho killer in the school with a read hoodie and a red scythe to match. Remained in the rooms you are in or go to one and lock the door. This is not a drill!" Goodwitch's voice came from the intercom.

Ruby was confused even more. The Grimm can talk now. Ruby heard footsteps behind her and turned seeing Bionnie out of the corner of her eye.

"Ruby." Bionnie whispered in fear and awe.

Ruby readied her scythe.

"What is sanity?" Ruby whispered to her distraught sister.

"Opposite of iNSaNiTY." Bionnie whispered back.

Ruby changed her clips to the crossed ones.

"What is purity?"

"A term that measures pureness."

"So I guess I'm going through pUrE iNSaNiTY then right?"

"Yes your world has turned to that."

"Let me not change it then." She grinned.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

With that Ruby lunged at the group of a single swing she took out four Beowolves who fell into the wall. Then she fired six shots to match her six swing with an efficient recoil that made each swing that much more wild and deadly.

Bionnie watched her sister swing by swing, shot by shot getting filled with conflicting emotions. How can she stop a criminal if that person is her beloved sister. She couldn't calculate the level of iNSaNiTY she was in as well as her sister.

Ruby's swing was caught by a really big Beowolf who wrenched her scythe from her and threw it into the wall. It pulled out some handcuffs from behind it.

"No." She said out loud. She ran for Ruby's scythe and jerked it from the wall and tossed it to her.

Ruby watched Bionnie throw the scythe at the back of the Beowolf's headend smirked.

"Oops!"

The creature turned and looked at her allowing Ruby to pick up her scythe and inject the blade through his back.

"Thanks Bionnie."

Bionnie looked at her sister's bloodstained face before she left the school

_iNSaNiTY..._

* * *

**That's pretty much it. Not a whole lot of changes but it shows Ruby's side of the incident. If you guys are confused don't worry. It will all be explained later. If you guys really want to know then just PM me and I'll tell you. I mean if you don't want to read this storh. I lastly once ain would like to promote the first two chapters of Like A Younger Sister Should. It starts of kind of weird but please bear with it as you have with this one, which is still my very first fanfiction. So thanks for the support!**


	15. Civil Corruption Phase 2

**Hello everyone. Back again with another chapter so please enjoy and stuff.**

* * *

Ruby walked aimlessly through the forest. Its been at least two entire hours since she left Beacon and its Grimm infested grounds. She sighed. Every one she loved and knew hated her stayed there at Beacon with nothing to live for. Just a Grimm infested school.

She finally got to the edge of the forest that over looked Vale from a cliff. She peered down the edge and jumped. In mid-air she whipped out her scythe and reformed it to its scythe mode and stabbed it into the cliff near the bottom. She took out her scythe and fell to the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"No never again." She muttered.

"I hear you that was a bad fall are you ok?"

Ruby turned to the source of the voice. A Beowolf.

Ruby shifted her scythe in her hands and brought it to the Grimm's throat.

"Please don't kill me." The creature squealed.

Ruby rubbed the blade against its throat. "Why?"

"Please I'll do anything!"

"Do you guys have names?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's Kiyoko"

"Ok..."

She removed her blade from the creature's throat and turned around. She looked back at where the Grimm used to be seeing an obviously teenage girl in its place. The girl had an auburn hair color which was down to her shoulders. She even had light brown eyes to match. She was a little bit taller than Ruby due to the heels on the boots she wore. She also had on a black dress that went to just above her knees.

Ruby was confused for a second.

"Did you see a Beowolf leave here?"

"A what?"

"A Grimm?"

"No. I've just been standing here the whole time. Say, why did you jump off the cliff?"

"No reason." This was the thing that was there. But instead of a Grimm a girl. Ruby recalled the same voice from the Grimm. Both of the voices were the exact same but a different view.

"You wouldn't seem to have a place I could stay would you?"

"I do. But if I take you there you need to promise two things."

Ruby shrugged. "Sure."

Kiyoko sighed. "First you need to promise not to kill me or any of my friends."

"Done."

"And you need to put that thing away. What is that a scythe?!"

Ruby nodded while folding it back up.

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah."

"You made that?"

"Yep at Signal."

"Cool." Kiyoko repeated. "This way."

She brought Ruby to the actual town of Vale. Ruby stopped in her tracks upon seeing nothing but Grimm walking around.

"Come on. They're just random people. You don't know them. They don't know you."

Kiyoko walked on and Ruby followed closely. She eagerly tried to forget about the Grimm around her. Kiyoko stopped suddenly and pointed at a faily large house. She stepped up to the door and opened it. Ruby followed Kiyoko inside and instantly marveled at how big the house was.

"Make yourself at home I guess." Kiyoko said as she laid down on the couch.

Ruby's stomach growled as she stood by the couch. She felt a little bit awkward on barging into this girl's life.

"Are you hungry?" Kiyoko asked looking at her.

Ruby grinned and shook her head. Her stomach didn't want to be neglected and growled after she lied.

Kiyoko sighed and got up from the couch and walked to what Ruby thought would be the kitchen.

"What kind of sandwich do you want... umm. What's your name?"

"Ruby."

"What kind of sandwich?"

"Any."

Kiyoko came back with two peanut butter sandwiches on a platter. Ruby thought that they would each get one but Kiyoko put the platter on the coffee tabled and went to lie down on the opposite couch.

"Thanks."

"Cool beans. If you're still hungry there is a tray of chocolate cookies in the fridge." Kiyoko said.

Ruby almost sprinted for the fridge and grabbed the tray ok cookies and brought them to the coffee table. Ruby then put them into her mouth one by one and in a few seconds she managed to fully consume every cookie on the tray.

"Do you swallow?" Kiyoko asked in a sarcastic tone.

"They were just really good that's all."

"I intend on getting some sleep okay. So don't do anything Ruby." Kiyoko stood and went to the stairs,Ruby followed her.

"Is there a problem?" Kiyoko asked.

"I'm just following you so I don't mess anything up." Ruby explained. "It amazes me on how easily you allow me to just come into your life like this."

"It gets lonely just living here alone. So I mean why not you know?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fifteen." Ruby answered.

"Wondering how I'm just living here alone right?"

Ruby nodded.

"My parents had a pretty detailed will." Ruby sensed something was wrong. And the tremor in her voice didn't help.

"What's wrong.?"

"My brother is in jail. Again and so I can't bail him out with the bit of money I have. The other amount of money is for the house and food." A tear formed at the bottom of her left eye.

"I'm sorry."

"No you shouldn't be." Kiyoko's voice went steel cold as she opened the door knob that was at the end of the hallway they walked through.

"You shouldn't be."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because he is a power-hungry slob. Actually make that money hungry."

Kiyoko led Ruby to a room and inside but then there was knock on the front door. Kiyoko froze.

"Sis I'm home!"

"Hide!" Kiyoko whispered frantically.

Ruby couldn't hide. She recognized the voice. It almost beckoned her to come. Ruby ran toward the stairwell.

"Ruby!" Kiyoko shouted after her. It was no use.

"Why hello Red." Roman said to Ruby.

"You two know each other?!"

"Yeah we do." Ruby and Roman said at the same time.

* * *

"Where do you think she went?" Weiss groaned.

"For the last time Weiss I don't know!" Bionnie almost screamed her reply.

Bionnie sort of felt sorry for Weiss. Ever since that day the both of them betrayed Ruby. Images of that sensual encounter flooded her mind.

"Why are we even looking for this psycho?!" Malitia asked loudly.

Yang turned to Malitia.

"She is not a psycho." Yang's eyes were on the the pinnacle of red. An entirely different shade than her usual lilac eye color.

"To each their own." Malitia shrugged.

An angered Yang turned around and continued walking forward. The group followed closely. All except for Velvet who stayed far behind, but still followed.

"That psycho is most likely going to kill us when we find her." Malitia whispered to Melanie.

Melanie nodded in agreement.

What happened after that was swift. Yang activated Ember Celica in a swift second. She spun on her heel and sent a deadly fist of rage to Malitia's face. Melanie extended her foot to Yang's fist knocking it away.

The momentum of Yang's lunge and the force of Melanie's kick sent Yang to the ground. Everyone stopped and stared at the situation. Glares intensified. Nerves and blood boiled beneath the combatants' skin. Yang got up and lurched for Melanie who moved to the left making her miss. Malitia came from behind Yang kicking her down to floor.

Bionnie knelt down to unzip her bag when Yang flew at her. Bionnie was so surprised she fell backwards before Yang fell onto her. She put her hands out in front of her but not fast enough to stop Yang from falling.

Bionnie winced and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them minutes later to see Yang's face inches away from her own. She then felt something on her breasts. At first she thought they were her hands but when she pushed her hand up feeling the breast squish even more. She looked up into Yang's eyes.

"You're a naughty girl." Yang whispered.

"Not my fault." The younger sister whispered back.

"But you're enjoying it though." Yang pointed out.

Bionnie blushed under the accusation. She wanted to do more than just feel Yang's chest. Not that she would admit to it.

Yang grinned and rolled off and stood. Then she helped Bionnie up.

"We're all going to split up." Yang announced. "I'm choosing groups."

_Oh no. She's going to have the both of us alone together. That won't be good._ Bionnie started to panic.

"Blake, Weiss and Velvet. Malitia and Melanie. And me and Bionnie." Team 1 you guys go straight into the forest. Team 2 goes to the cliffs. My team we go to Vale."

The groups dispersed and went their separate ways. Yang got to the cliff that over looked Vale first and jumped, using the trees to land safely.

"Jump! I'll catch you!" Yang called to Bionnie.

Bionnie reared back then ran forward and jumped. She soared way over Yang and landed on her feet then rolled instantly.

"That was pretty cool." Yang offered.

"Thanks-"

Bionnie looked at the cliff's structure and saw a mark that was made by a scythe. She could tell from where that Ruby used it to break her fall.

"Found something.! Ruby used her scythe to break her fall there." Bionnie pointed at the mark.

"Nice job!" Yang brushed her thumb across where Bionnie's nipple was. "Keep up the good work and I'll think about pleasuring you."

Bionnie stifled a moan. "Come on let's go." She jerked away from Yang's dead on touch and turned her head away so Yang couldn't see the blush.

Yang grinned. This girl had an obvious weakness.

* * *

Kiyoko stared at Ruby who lay on the bed sleeping softly. Kiyoko was lost in the sounds of Ruby's soft snoring when the knob on the door turned.

"Hey. We need to talk." Roman said softly.

"About?" Kiyoko looked up at him as he shut the door.

"Why the hell didn't you bail me out?!" Roman smashed his palm into the wall as if hoping to intimidate her. Not only did it work but Ruby shot up from the bed.

"I don't have enough money to do that."

"You little lying, cunning little -"

"Out."

"What?"

"Out of my house. Right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Leave now!" Her voice rising with Roman's anger.

"You'll be sorry." He growled as he left. In the distance the front door slammed.

"Hey Ruby. Sorry about that."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hide!" Kiyoko whispered.

Ruby went over to the open window that faced the backyard and went to climb to the roof. Once she made it up she crept over to where the front door would be to hear the conversation.

"Hello, I have been given an anonymous tip that you are housing a wanted fugitive named Ruby Rose and I have come for the fugitive."

"There are no fugitives in this hose sir. You're welcome to check."

Endless minutes of silence ticked by until Kiyoko called her name.

While she was getting off the roof she heard a glass bottle land and shatter behind her. Once she came in through the window she left from Kiyoko was lying down on the bed.

"There's a shower down the hallway on the right once you leave. Just go all the way down and its the last door straight. You can put those on after." Kiyoko pointed t the velvet shirt with black flower petal designs on the front and the tan skirt that were on the foot of the bed.

Ruby picked up the clothes and the white towel on the b and went to the bathroom. Once in she shut the door and peeled off her clothes and tossed them on the floor on top of her stockings. She put her boots next to them and stepped into the bathtub to shower. She put the water on a warm setting and was instantly satisfied by the rushing of warm water onto her body. Ruby looked around for a soap and by the cabinet on the side of the tub she found a box of bar soaps that where pure chocolate scented.

_Suits Kiyoko and her personality really well._ she thought. She sensed a change in the water's temperature compared to the air around her. Like the air got hotter or something along those lines.

Ruby looked up at the ceiling and saw smoke. Ruby jumped out of the shower, not even dressing herself or turning off the water.

"Kiyoko! Fire!" She ran into the room the girl was last in.

Kiyoko woke up her eyes wide upon hearing the words Ruby said. It was either that or Ruby's naked body.

"Put some clothes on and let's get out." Kiyoko opened the door and went down the stairs and Ruby went to the bathroom and put on the velvet shirt. The shirt didn't fully go over her stomach. It stopped a little bit under her breasts. She then tugged on the skirt and picked up her scythe and her stockings. She looked around the flaming house. She went to the kitchen and found it was surrounded by fire. Ruby saw Kiyoko clutching her arm.

"Go Ruby! Run. Leave." Kiyoko yelled at her.

Ruby wasn't going to give the girl up like that. She activated Crescent Rose and used her semblance to disappear in a swirl of roses and reappear next to Kiyoko. She then used her scythe to slash a hole in the wall and brought Kiyoko to the back yard.

"Let me see your burn." Ruby ordered.

Tears streaked down Kiyoko's face as she reluctantly stuck out her left hand.

Ruby knew that it was a minor burn but she wanted to end Kiyoko's pain as soon as possible. She turned to see the smoldering house. She trailed her eyes around it to find a hose. Once she found it she ran over to hit and pointed the nozzle and pointed it at Kiyoko. She turned the knob causing a powerful stream erupted from it getting Kiyoko all drenched.

Kiyoko shrieked once the cold spray of rushing water hit her. It instantly soaked the black dress she was wearing. Once she realized what Ruby was doing she put her burn to the water. It hurt a lot but the sting felt soothing in a way.

"Thanks Ruby." She said softly. Ruby jerked her head forgetting that she held the hose and dropped it. Once it fell it sprayed everywhere getting Ruby as soaked as Kiyoko.

Ruby shut off the hose and went back to Kiyoko and knelt in front of her.

"Nice one Ruby."

"Thanks." Ruby replied while looking into her friend's eyes.

"Now we're both soaked with no spare clothes."

"Really?" Ruby put her scythe down after folding it back up.

"I didn't know you were barefoot. But I have something that would make you match." Kiyoko opened her bag and pulled out a pair of tan trainers with velvet trimmings and velvet laces.

"Those are cool."

"Here you can wear them if they fit."

Ruby nodded and pulled on her stockings and then tried on the tan and velvet trainers Kiyoko gave her. They fit perfectly.

"They fit."

Kiyoko nodded and stood, carrying her bag as well. Once she was a few feet away she waved to Ruby while taking a chocolate chip cookie from her back and taking a bite out of it.

Ruby ran over to Kiyoko who started running away from her. She started using her semblance to catch up and she stopped Kiyoko who was finishing off the cookie.

"That's unfair!"

"No it's not! You ate a whole batch already. I just had a back up." She defended herself. The girls walked over to the shed at the far edge in the backyard and leaned against it. Kiyoko put the bag in between them and they both sat their as they watched what was left of the house burn to the ground under the intense writhing flames.

* * *

**So there was just another chapter of my first ever fanfic. I re-read the first few chapters and looked at how not only my writing has gotten better and so have my ideas for the plot for this story and other stories to come. So I just want to say thanks to all who are still sticking with me and my stories. I also hope you guys check out Like A Younger Sister Should which is almost a sequel to this. I'm probably going to update that next. Thanks Everyone!**


	16. Fatal Farewell

** So this is the final chapter for The Arrival I tried to make this longer than my put in on but I'm not sure it worked. Maybe the sequel will be better. But it most likely will but now's not the time for the sequel. I have my other story The Next Generation and another two I think will be good. I probably might put up a poll on if I should continue making two stories at the same time but that's besides the point. The point of this is to let you know this is the last chapter. Lastly I'm still editing the first few chapters so be sure to check those out as well..**

* * *

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

The last of the flames were dying out. Kiyoko shrugged and looked at the door to the shed.

"By the way would you like to trade outfits? Th is way too small." Ruby asked.

The thought of getting undressed in front of Ruby scared Kiyoko in a way.

"What?"

"The shirt." Ruby gestured to her bar stomach.

"It's supposed to be like that. Well it might be small or tight. Maybe even both. Your chest area is a bit bigger than mine."

After realizing what she just said her face went red.

"Thanks for rating the more sexual parts of my body." Ruby said to her.

Kiyoko tried to ignore her as she typed in the code for the automated shed door. Once it was entered the doors slid open and the girls stepped inside. The doors shut behind them and the ground began to shift downward.

"Wow! You have an elevator in your backyard! That's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed on the way down.

"Yea thanks. It's not my design. Or my idea."

Ruby shrugged. "So do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" Ruby asked in a shy and quiet voice.

"Nope. I haven't really been that interested in dating. Why do you ask?"

"I like you." Ruby admitted.

"Really?! In the past two hours we've known each other?"

Ruby nodded sheepishly. A small blush plastering itself to her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ruby asked quietly.

"No." Kiyoko said sternly.

Ruby made her eyes dilate to the extent of puppy dog eyes.

"No." Kiyoko was giving in slowly.

Ruby imitated a whimper to go with her facial expression.

"Okay Ruby fine. I'll be your -" her speech was cut off due to a sudden kiss from Ruby.

Kiyoko backed away.

"What are yo doing?"

"Kissing you. We're in a relationship now remember?" Ruby responded.

The door slid open and Kiyoko stepped out followed by Ruby. Kiyoko kneeled next to the wall and started picking up stacks of Lien.

"Wow you have a lot of Lien." Ruby murmured.

"Yeah and none of it is for personal usage. Sucks right?"

Ruby shrugged. Kiyoko shoved the Lien into her bag and zipped it up. When she did Ruby put her face so it was half an inch away from Kiyoko's.

"Kiss me." She ordered in a husky murmur.

"No I can't." Kiyoko replied as she herself leaned in for the kiss.

Their lips made contact with each other for the second time but for longer, sending a rush of new sensations through Kiyoko's body. She had to admit that despite what she would have thought before, Ruby was a good kisser. Pretty much excellent at that.

Ruby attempted to push her tongue into Kiyoko's mouth but Kiyoko's tongue blocked her entrance. Ruby swirled her tongue around Kiyoko's and pushed in for an innocent exploration. Kiyoko stepped back and lost her footing since Ruby was leaning against her. Kiyoko fell and Ruby came down on top of her struggling to keep the kiss going.

After a few more seconds Ruby broke the kiss. Both girls were panting.

"Ok let's go." Kiyoko said.

Ruby stood up and helped Kiyoko up.

"Where to?"

"A hotel or something. Unless you want to sleep here." Kiyoko gestured to the floor of her underground safe.

"I'm just asking."

"And I'm just answering."

The girls stepped back into the elevator and it carried them back up. Ruby looked at her new girlfriend's features again with a slow scan of her body.

"Why don't you grow your hair out?" Kiyoko asked.

"Why would I do that?"

Kiyoko shrugged. "I think you would look beautiful with your hair extending down a bit more. To like the center of your back."

"Maybe another time. But I could ask you that very question."

"I really like this length of hair. Just below my shoulders."

"Okay."

The doors slid open and they stepped out.

"There's a hotel there. On the hill. Vale Vacation- Inn'. How fast can you get us there with that thing you have?" Kiyoko asked.

"Want to find out?"

"Yes."

"Get on my back. Like a piggyback ride." She smirked at what she just said.

It took a while for Kiyoko to understand the joke.

"That's disgusting Ruby." Kiyoko giggled. She did what she was told.

Ruby ran using her semblance to get them to the hotel quickly. She noted the large number of Beowolves in the area and remembered that they weren't actually Grimm. Just people.

* * *

They made it to the hotel and nightfall. The full moon was hung over the sky and the sky was covered with a pale purple cloak.

"It looks like it might rain." Kiyoko murmured as she got off of Ruby's back.

"You owe me." Ruby panted.

"What do I owe you?"

"I need to come up with it." Ruby's breathing went back to normal slowly.

"Let's go inside."

The two girls stepped in and walked up to the desk clerk bald desk clerk.

"Here for a weeks." Kiyoko said formally. She added a small smile to match her tone.

"One bed or two?"

Kiyoko glanced at Ruby. "One."

Kiyoko handed him a stack of Lien.

"Well, here's the keys to your room. It's on the sixth floor."

"Thanks." Kiyoko and Ruby walked away.

"Have a good night!" He called after them. Something clicked in his brain about the girl with the red and black hair that stood behind the other. _ Let them enjoy this night. Then tomorrow anything goes. _He mused.

* * *

"Here it is. Room 613." Kiyoko said.

"Excuse me!" A female's voice came from behind.

Ruby and Kiyoko turned.

"Yes?" Kiyoko responded.

The maid that had called out to them was wearing a black dress under a white apron.

"The couple who sleeps in this room are to be together for all of one of their lives. Usually the oldest one of the two. That is the story that surrounds that room. Beware that if you both are the couple then it will be only for tonight."

The maid then mysteriously went back into the room not breaking eye contact. The door then slammed shut.

"That was weird." Ruby whispered to Kiyoko.

She pulled open the door and stepped in, Kiyoko followed her.

"I understand why she said that now." Kiyoko murmured.

"Why?"

"Tha Black Orchids. They're told to ensure that a couple will be together for the rest of their lives if they do something new. I think."

Ruby looked around the room seeing that there were trays of dirt and black flowers on the left side of the room against the walls. Next to them there was the kitchen.

"I know what you owe me." Ruby smirked.

"Really?" The look in Ruby's face made Kiyoko want to laugh but she tried not to.

In her trying to not laugh her face contorted in a weird way making Ruby giggle.

"Are you okay?" Ruby 's smirk left her face and it was left with a worried expression.

The need for Kiyoko to laugh stopped. Her face went back to normal.

"Yeah I'm okay. That face you made, made me want to laugh but I didn't want to so..." her voice trailed off.

"So are yo up for anything since you owe me?" The smirk reappeared on Ruby's face.

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?" Kiyoko replied with her own question.

"You rode me here. So now I guess I get to ride you. You know, for a little while."

Kiyoko didn't understand where Ruby was going with this.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain but I can show you." Ruby's seductive grin grew wider. _Is she really this clueless? _Ruby asked herself.

"Take off your shoes! Your going to get the carpet dirty." Ruby told her. She had her own reasons for wanting her older friend to take off her heels and none of them had to do with the carpet's cleanliness.

"Okay okay! Why does it matter." Kiyoko asked as she bent to take of her heels.

Ruby was taking her own shoes off when Kiyoko looked up.

"What is it that I owe you?" Kiyoko asked impatiently.

"You have to let me show you." Ruby said to her.

"Ruby I'm really tired. Can this wait until tomorrow?" Kiyoko asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I want to do it tonight. Before the flowers."

"What do you -?"

Ruby cut her off by using her semblance and unlatching the strap on the back of Kiyoko's dress. It fell to the floor around Kiyoko's ankles, leaving her chest exposed.

"Oh my! No bra?!" Ruby teased.

"Shut up!" Kiyoko snapped as she used her hands to cover herself.

"No need to be feisty." Ruby said in a sad voice.

"Ruby just tell me what I owe you."

"A ride." Ruby giggled.

"I don't get it."

"Think about it sexually."

"No."

"Then you won't understand."

"No I mean I'm not doing that."

"You owe me times two." Ruby pointed out.

Kiyoko knew she was right, but how could she let herself go? In a sense she had no other choice.

"Okay where?" Kiyoko gave in.

"Against the wall. The wall near the flowers." Ruby suggested.

Kiyoko's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Against the wall." Ruby repeated.

Kiyoko trudged to the wall Ruby had been referring to and put her ands on it as she stood in front of it. She looked behind her seeing the audience of Black Orchids.

"Actually, can you poke your butt back a bit?" Ruby pleaded.

Kiyoko did as she was told.

"I don't see how this is going to work." Ruby said in frustration.

Kiyoko straightened and left the wall. "So that's it?"

She tried to hide to hide the disappointment in her voice. She honestly wanted to see what Ruby could do.

"No. We're just going to have to move our operations to the bed."

Kiyoko willingly walked to the bed and lay on her back.

"Who's a good slave? " Ruby crawled onto Kiyoko and gave her a kiss.

"You're right Kiyoko. Your boobs are wy smaller than mine." Ruby joked.

"Gee thanks." Her victim muttered.

In response Ruby bit down on her left nipple. Kiyoko cried out and Ruby soothed the pain with her tongue, moving it in circular motions around the nipple.

"You're such a tease." Kiyoko gasped.

While Ruby's mouth kept her victim's chest occupied her hands were pulling down Kiyoko's pink lace panties and playing with her nether regions. After a while of that Ruby abruptly inserted two fingers. Kiyoko's back arched off the bed and she squealed under the sudden and erotic entry. Kiyoko struggled to keep herself under control while Ruby pumped away at her dripping wet sheath. Ruby bit down on her right nipple bringing Kiyoko to her climax. Kiyoko screamed Ruby's name as she released her liquid tension.

"Where did you learn this?" Kiyoko panted.

"I am a girl silly. No one can please a girl better than another one, right?"

Kiyoko nodded in agreement.

"By the way it's your turn." Ruby said. She crawled up next to Kiyoko.

Kiyoko helped Ruby out of the velvet crop top and the tan skirt.

"You were laughing at me for not having a bra and you're wearing nothing underneath?!" Kiyoko decided it was her turn to tease.

Ruby grinned. "Are you going to punish me accordingly?"

"Yes."

Kiyoko started with a brief kiss then trailed them down to her right breast. Her nipple was already throbbing for touch. Kiyoko swirled her finger around it in circles, causing Ruby to writhe and squirm under her attempting to get Kiyoko to make contact with the pulsing nub. Kiyoko wasn't going for it.

"Just pinch it already." Ruby whined.

Kiyoko shook her head and continued her circular patterns. She pinched Ruby's nipple and Ruby's body tensed a little under the sudden contact then relaxed after a while. Kiyoko grinned at the prospect. After a while Kiyoko moved lower down to Ruby's sheath and rubbed just above it.

Ruby's back arched off the bed again as her torture continued. Kiyoko took a look in her eyes.

"I think you've had enough." She leaned over Ruby for a kiss. Ruby refused.

Kiyoko used her tongue to torment Ruby even more. She pushed her tongue against her sheath and made swirling motions on it, still rubbing with er finger.

Ruby felt herself slipping off the edge The immense amount of pleasure consuming her. She was on the verge of climaxing. But everything stopped.

"What happened?" Ruby jerked her head and saw Kiyoko grinning up at her.

"I hate you." Ruby muttered.

"I bet." Kiyoko kept her grin. Ruby sat up and pushed Kiyoko forgetting where on the bed they positioned themselves. They both fell to the floor, Ruby on top of Kiyoko.

"Do you know what I will do to you?" The red-haired girl asked with a cruel smile on her face.

"No idea in the slightest."

Ruby brought her nether regions on top of Kiyoko's mouth.

"Be a good girl and you'll get what you want."

To prove that she was serious she swirled her finger above Kiyoko's sheath. Kiyoko gave in and rapidly brushed across the heated flesh with her tongue and inserted two of her fingers eventually getting the job done.

Ruby screamed Kiyoko's name as she climaxed. Her juices flowed into Kiyoko's mouth. She gagged. It was to much at once but she managed to deal with the tart yet sweet taste and swallow.

"That took you long enough. But since it took so long for me to convince you I'm going to do something I didn't do before." Ruby told her.

Rub backed off so she could get a view of what she was going to do. She inserted three fingers and began to pump harder and faster than she did last time. Kiyoko moaned with it at arousing Ruby. But then her moans turned to pleas for her to slow down. Then they turned from that to plain screams of more pain than pleasure.

Kiyoko was sure she wasn't going to stop. She climaxed and her vision went black.

Ruby noticed that Kiyoko stopped making noises and went limp. She peered over her lover's legs seeing her passed out.

"I'll be sure to note that..." she murmured.

Ruby lifted Kiyoko onto the bed and came t lie down next to her meanwhile also taking her into a deep embrace.

* * *

"I don't know anything about where. Just that they went that way." The old man pointed to the north.

"Okay thanks anyway." Yang said in her cheery voice.

"Wow. She's getting so laid back already?" Bionnie was in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that she's already letting the world see her. She's the most wanted criminal in Vale and she's strolling around with other girls." Bionnie explained.

"Yeah I get it. It doesn't make sense. Ruby's isn't dumbed out or anything. She'd never be that stupid."

"My point exactly. Maybe something in her head tells her what she's doing is right.."

"We'll discuss this later. Let's get to that hotel."

"Alright.." Bionnie looked at the giant hill Vale Vacation-Inn was on.

"How are we supposed to get up there very fast?" Bionnie already thought that their mission came to a dead-end. One of those things you reach when there's no where else to go.

Yang hoisted Bionnie on her back and used Ember Celica to launch them up the hill. Either way it would still take a while.

* * *

Ruby awoke to the noise of water pounding in the shower. She sat up instantly alert and aware of her surroundings. Kiyoko wasn't next to her on the bed. Most likely in the shower.

"Kiyoko!" She called.

"Hey I'm in here!" Kiyoko responded. Her voice was muffled by the closed bathroom door and the rushing water droned her out even more.

"How long have you been up?!"

"Only a few minutes!"

Ruby stood and walked to the bathroom. She opened then door and slipped herself inside.

"Mind if I join you?" Ruby giggled to herself.

"If you really want to."

"Or do you want to do what we did yesterday in here?"

"Not really. I'm feeling kind of sore. I might just go back to sleep."

Ruby stepped in the shower, still undressed from her last night activities with Kiyoko.

"Was it because I waw too rough yesterday?" Ruby sided up nest to Kiyoko who had been soaping herself when Ruby stepped in.

"That could help me understand why there's a searing pain between my thighs."

"Yeah... you got me mad yesterday. You teased me too much." Ruby kissed Kiyoko's cheek.

"I guess I should say sorry but you brough it on yourself. You teased me."

"Not as much. Honestly, how do you bring me so close and then stop?!"

"I thought it would be funny."

"Hey want to take a walk tonight?" Ruby changed the subject.

"Sure."

"I'm going to get out."

"And?"

"I thought you were joining me to take a shower."

"I only came to watch. I like seeing your body" she giggled as she followed the curves of the side of Kiyoko's stomach to her hips.

"You're one strange girl."

"Thanks."

Kiyoko turned the water off and stepped out. She strolled to the bed and took of the towel and dried herself.

"Can you dry me off?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

Kiyoko tossed the towel in her face.

"I see you got the hidden but actual meaning." Ruby said as she began to dry herself off with the towel.

"Yep."

Kiyoko dug around in her bag and pulled out a pair of sky blue denim shorts and a tan shirt.

"Have any extra clothes?"

Kiyoko tipped the bag over and emptied the contents.

A copper pistol, a frag grenade, a sky blue pair of trainers ,a velvet crop top and a black miniskirt.

"Why do you have a gun and a grenade?" Ruby eyed Kiyoko suspiciously.

"Why do you have a giant, gleaming red and black scythe sniper rifle?" She countered as she put the denim shorts on.

"I must admit the grenade is a bit too..." her voice trailed off as her mind struggled to come up with an adjective for carrying around a grenade.

Words could not express.

"Self defense on drastic measures." Kiyoko answered her previous question formally as she put on the tan shirt.

"I'm going to take a nap." Kiyoko went to lie back down on the bed.

"I will too. Maybe later you wont be sore." Ruby took her spot next to Kiyoko again and they both drifted off

* * *

Ruby woke up before Kiyoko this time but was restless since her companion wasn't awake yet. She sighed and went to look out the window. It was the middle of the night.

"You need to hurry and wake up." Ruby murmured.

As she said it Kiyoko's eyes fluttered open.

"Yyyaaaaayyyyy you're up!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby please don't yell like that in my eat." Kiyoko groaned.

"Time for a walk?" Ruby turned to Kiyoko from the window.

"Not like that we aren't." Kiyoko pointed at Ruby.

"What?"

"You have no clothes on."

Ruby went to the bed and put on the black mini skirt and the velvet crop top..

"Are all your clothing items so exposing?!" Ruby glared at her.

Kiyoko shrugged. "You look hot in it though."

"True enough."

"If you dyed your hair a velvet color you wold look so cool." Kiyoko mused.

"Let's walk."

The girls put on their shoes. Kiyoko's were sky blue and white, Ruby's were tan and velvet.

They went down the stairs and walked to the glass double doors.

Ruby turned around and gasped. She ran dragging Kiyoko to the alleyway on the right of the building.

Ruby saw Yang and Bionnie walk toward them in the alleyway. The alley was empty. Only a dead-end. No where to go.

"Ruby come back with us." Yang said as she and Bionnie stopped right before Ruby and Kiyoko.

"No."

"We'll use force." Bionnie threatened.

"What a bluff." Ruby scoffed.

Bionnie shook her head.

"Prove it."

Upon hearing this Yang lunged at Ruby who lazily side-stepped to the left. Yang lost sight of Ruby but felt something tug at her hair. She turned, her eyes on the verge of red. She looked in the air. Nothing. But she did feel her hair stop at the middle of her back instead of down to her waist. She saw a golden clump at the blade of Ruby's scythe and the vulgar grin on her face.

She couldn't handle the sight. Her sister knew never to mess with her hair. The smile on her face proved it and Yang would make sure she never did it again. Yang grabbed Ruby by her throat and slammed her into the wall with her right hand. She used her left hand to slam lethal punches of flaming fury into Ruby's stomach repeatedly.

Under this assault Ruby threw something to Kiyoko but Bionnie couldn't see what it was. Seeing her sister in pain she looked away and a single gunshot rang out. Bionnie whirled around to see Yang fall. Bionnie couldn't move. She was frozen in shock as Rub and the other girl ran past her back into the building. Once she regained control of her terror striken body she knelt next to Yang.

"Bionnie..."

"Yang are you okay?"

"Yeah but it hurts... a lot."

"What should I do?" Bionnie started seeing blood leak out of Yang's thigh.

"Get Weiss. Use your scroll..."

Bionnie lifted up Yang and rushed her into the building.

"Which room did those two girls go to?!" Bionnie asked the desk clerk.

"613 ." He replied in a scratchy voice.

Bionnie ran up the stairs, Yang over her shoulder. She took out her scroll to message Weiss and the others.

_Time for the reinforcements._ Bionnie pondered.

* * *

Ruby staggered into the room after Kiyoko. She felt blood trickle from the side of her mouth. That mixed with the excruciating pain in her stomach. She always wondered how it felt to be one of those people that have yanked Yang's hair. At this point she felt bad for them. She looked down at her stomach, seeing a giant purple bruise right there. Anyone else with a bruise like that would have to be unconscious with the pain.

"Are you hurt?" Kiyoko sounded worried.

Ruby shook her head. The tough girl act mustn't be broken by punches.

Ruby looked back to the door seeing Yang limp towards them. She fired a bullet from Ember Celica. It seemed to move in slow motion. Ruby watched it whizz past her and saw the bullet hit it's target. Kiyoko flew back into the wall opposite of the front door.

Yang fired again at Ruby who flew into the same wall. A sickening crack sounded as her back hit the wall. Ruby took Kiyoko in her hands.

"I love you Kiyoko. I never meant for you to get into my fight. I'm sorry." Ruby whimpered. Tears stung her eyes. Threatening to fall.

"It's okay Ruby. I love you too Ruby." Silence consumed the two again.

Ruby's tears began to fall. They slid down her cheeks leaving back streaks of wetness on Ruby's face. The dribbled down her chin and splattered on Kiyoko's face.

"Look at that. We're together for the rest of our lives. Or well mine since you're okay." Kiyoko cracked a smile.

Ruby returned her smile and brought her mouth down on Kiyoko's as they shared one final passionate kiss.

"Looks like this is our farewell."

Kiyoko's eyes shut and she went limp in Ruby's arms.

Weiss walked up to Ruby and the corpse in her arms.

"If you don't come with us we will have to kill you." She said while shutting the door.

Weiss walked until she waw right in front of them. "My former girlfriend."

"I'm not coming back. Not after this." Ruby gestured to the girl's corpse.

The tears stopped. The pain. Her crying. It all ceased. Replaced with something fierce. Anger. As if all her emotions faded away. She glared into Weiss's eyes.

"I will kill you then." She drew forth Myrtenaster and pointed it at Ruby.

"It seems our love dies here with me." Ruby muttered.

Weiss nodded gravely and bent to impale Ruby's heart as a symbol of honor. Before she could a gunshot rippled from under Ruby. Ruby looked at Kiyoko whose eyes were open and her hand at the far side trembling. She held the copper painted hand gun. Ruby looked back at Weiss. A single drop of blood trickled from the hole in her forehead. Weiss fell onto them face first. Dead.

"Ruby. I want you to kill me. I won't make it anyway. So please. Shoot me. I want to die by your hand. No one else's."

Ruby pushed Weiss's corpse off of them and took the gun from Kiyoko. She held the gun right at Kiyoko's heart.

"Love you... death and beyond..." Kiyoko whispered. She gave a single nod and Ruby pulled the trigger. The gunshot rung in Ruby's ears as the bullet punctured Kiyoko's heart.

Ruby placed another kiss on Kiyoko's forehead and blew a kiss off her hand to Weiss. Ruby crawled to Kiyoko's bag which was by the bed. She dug around in it for the grenade and took out the safety-pin. She dropped the grenade, a blinding flash in front her as it exploded and she flew through the roof of the collapsing structure. Her dying breath approaching. Ruby's eyes dimmed as she saw the broken moon. Shattered in half like her heart. Her vision went black before she hit the ground.

* * *

Yang and Bionnie flew out the window in the stairwell from the large blast wave of the explosion. They landed at Blake's feet.

"The job is done?" Blake asked.

"Finally no more psycho chasing." Malitia grinned and smacked Melanie a high five.

Velvet kneeled, her face buried in her hands. Without a doubt crying.

Bionnie glared at the twins but said nothing.

"Is everyone dead? Ruby most specifically." Blake repeated.

Yang couldn't respond. How could she be expected to? She killed her sister herself. And Weiss... that's just another shocker for the day.

The pain Yang was in at that moment was unbearable. She watched as her friend and her sister die hating each other.

Images of her and Ruby flew through her mind. Happiest times of all that can never be recreated. And the pain...

Words cannot express.

* * *

**Epilogue**

This is basically a summary of events after.

In anguish Yang ditches her brown jacket and long golden made for a yellow and red hoodie and short hair (like Ruby's). She wraps the scarf around her waist and is usually mopey and silent.

Blake doesn't change much. If anything she gets more talkative due to Yang going on silent mode all the time.

No one else changes really. The only other thing is that Blake and Yang get a new team. Team AYBR and their leader's name is Amber. The other person's name is Riviennne.

* * *

**So that's basically it for this story. Until the sequel. The reason why there is a sequel is because it's not supposed to start until a year later. Ruby's death anniversary. I just really want to thank you all for staying with me and this story. If you like or don't like leave a review or PM me or something like that. And last but not least be I stopped editing my old chapters so that me and anyone else who reads can see how much I have improved over the past month. So thanks again guys reveiw and fav.**


End file.
